Heart of the Beast
by The Oddball Storyteller
Summary: It was all for...haunted eyes and flying arrows; burning desire and indecision; crossed blades and honor. Dragonborn X Vilkas, side Farkas X OC
1. Sparks and Arrows

**Author's Note:** didn't think I'd try a Skyrim story... It's a vast land, full of many people with so much to do. Couldn't resist this one, though. Yeah, I'll be writing as if it were happening in real life. No limitations! Also, we can thank Bethesda for _The Elder Scrolls_ series.

* * *

_Sparks and Arrows_

* * *

Why was she always getting caught in these situations? She twisted around, one hand crackling with flames and the other surrounded by chirping electricity. She was fast losing both her energy and magicka. She couldn't allow this to be the end... She reached into her small pack and brought out a dagger.

The bandits circled like vultures. A few were laughing hysterically at her chosen weapon. "What do you think you're gonna do with_ that_?" One of them questioned, pointing the tip of his sword at her.

Eleni bit into her bottom lip, her fear mounting quickly. She was out of options. She was drained of her magicka, she couldn't outrun them, and she definitely didn't have the strength (or a proper weapon) to fight them off. She was _done_, she thought. All of her work had been for nothing.

A dog's barking caught their attention. Was that...the sound of a horse galloping? The galloping stopped a second later. The dog seemed to have come out of nowhere, snarling and snapping angrily. He caught one of the bandit's arms between his powerful jaws and sharp teeth.

A whistle-like noise sounded, ended with a dull_ thud_ and then one of the bandits fell before her - dead. Her eyes widened in horror. More whistling noises as arrows sliced through the air, one after the other. Those arrows buried themselves deep in chests and necks, striking vitals.

When Eleni dared to re-open her eyes, she stood in the middle of a circle of corpses. A dog sank low to the ground, exposing his bloodied teeth, growling menacingly at her. Another whistle sounded, but it didn't come from a whizzing arrow this time. The dog's ears perked up slightly and he barked before racing up a small hill. He looked back at Eleni, panting and wagging his tail a little.

"Good boy, Vigilance."

The dog barked happily, turning his attention to his companion. Eleni watched as a horse made it to the top of a hill, followed closely by another dog. On the horse was a Nord woman carrying a bow in one hand. From the looks of things, she was an experienced traveler as well as an expert in long-ranged combat.

The woman barely glanced her way before turning the horse around, going back in the direction she had come from. "Wait! Please, wait!" Eleni raced to catch up.

She didn't really wait, but the horse was going at a slow enough pace and Eleni managed to get up beside the massive creature. She stared up at the Nord and, in return, the Nord looked down at her through narrowed eyes. "What is it that you want, mage?"

"Safety, for now."

"I'm not the best person to follow if that's really what you want."

"From the looks of things, you're well-practiced with that bow. I think I'll take my chances with you. It'll be better than walking around in the wilderness by myself, without a real weapon and lacking supplies."

"Why are you out here if that is the case?"

"Well," Eleni sighed, "I was trying to get to Winterhold. They have a college there for mages, I hear."

"This is true."

"Yeah, but it's quite a distance away. I used up everything I had trying to get away from wolves and guys like that." She gestured behind them.

"So, what are you expecting out of me? I do not plan on escorting you to Winterhold unless you have the gold to pay me. I must warn you: I'm not cheap."

"What exactly are you?"

"Anything and everything," came her ready response.

"What's your name?"

"It's impolite to ask someone's name without first introducing yourself."

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Eleni."

She grunted softly before saying, "I am Sahana, but I mostly go by 'Dragonborn.'"

_Dragonborn..._ She'd heard that before. She couldn't remember who had uttered the title or where she had been when she'd heard it, but it was definitely familiar. "Why do people call you that?"

"Because it is what and who I am," Sahana said with a shrug. Eleni could tell that she wasn't going to get an actual answer.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Home. Whiterun."

"Do you think that you could take me there?"

Sahana sighed heavily. "Sure, why not?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Does this look like a horse-drawn carriage to you?"

Eleni frowned. "I will take my leave, then."

They were silent for a moment, leaving Sahana to her thoughts. She supposed that she was more irritable than usual; she was running on very little sleep and that was starting to mess with her. "You do not have to," she said finally. "I suppose I've a lot on my mind right now." As much as she didn't want to, she said, "I will take you to Whiterun, but from there, you're on your own."

"Understood. Thank you!" Eleni's smile was bright - childish, even. Sahana could only stare at that smile, seemingly in awe. She snapped out of that right quick, though.

"Right," she murmured. She tugged on the reins to stop the horse. "Climb up. We've no time to waste."

Eleni nodded and, with Sahana's help, managed to get on the horse. It was an uncomfortable seat, but if it got her out of the wilderness and into a nice, warm house for a change, she wasn't about to complain.

"Hold on tight; I sense it'll be a bumpy ride for you."

And she was right. Even though Sahana directed the horse with great ease, the stone paths and "shortcuts" that Sahana opted to take kept throwing Eleni off-balance. She looked down. On either side of the horse, a dog worked, scanning the area, scenting for trouble. At times, they'd look up at Sahana with adoration. She'd praise them in a soft voice and they'd go back to what they were doing.

"So, how are you holding up back there?" Sahana sounded...amused. "We should be there soon."

"Oh, I'm fine," Eleni reassured her - not that she needed any reassurance, since, by the sound of it, she would have found it humorous if she'd been having a rough time. "Thanks again for doing this for me. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."

"I do," Sahana said, serious again. "You would have died."

As much as she wanted to disagree, she couldn't. If this person had not shown up when she had, Eleni would have perished. "I suppose I should thank you for earlier, too. You're right. I would have died back there."

"There is no need to thank me. I'm simply doing what I'm meant to."

"Are you a guard of some sort?"

"Not officially, but that's close enough. Ready yourself, mage. We're approaching the stables." Sahana greeted the stable-master and allowed him to take the reins once she and Eleni had dismounted. "Come. The city awaits." Sahana gestured.

"Lead on."

She did. As they approached the gates, the guards bowed their heads respectfully and allowed them entrance. "Welcome to Whiterun," Sahana said once they were inside. "_Home_." They started walking, the dogs keeping pace easily, panting and wagging their tails happily. "Just up here, you'll be able to buy whatever you need to continue your journey to Winterhold. I also suggest stopping by Warmaiden's to get an actual weapon."

"Thank you, Sahana."

The Dragonborn stared at the little mage girl for a moment. Then, she nodded her head and started ascending some stairs, followed closely by her dogs. Eleni watched until she could no longer see the woman before turning and examining the goods at the stalls.

By the time Eleni found the things she needed, she feared she'd have very little gold for food. It was a shame, too. She'd been saving this money for a few years now. It was a good thing that she was decent at foraging. It was true; Eleni had a keen eye and, a lot of the time, she'd been paid to go out and find ingredients for her former teacher - an accomplished alchemist.

"Excuse me," she attempted to get the blacksmith's attention. The woman glanced her way, but continued working.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a weapon..."

"You've come to the right place. Go on inside and have Ulfberth help you."

"Thank you." Eleni went into the building and found the man.

"So, what exactly are you searching for?"

"A sword, I guess." She appeared unsure.

He looked amused. "Alright, then. We can help you out. Here. See what you think of this one." He handed the blade off to her.

"Are they all so heavy?" she questioned. He laughed.

"Depends on the metal. Give this one a try." He handed her another blade. "Better?"

"Better," she said with a nod. It was still more weight than she was used to, but she could learn to take comfort in that, actually. It'd remind her that it was there, that she could protect herself.

Eleni paid and turned to exit. "I would recommend some training with that," she heard Ulfberth say as she touched the door handle. She looked back at him and nodded.

"Good idea. Thanks for your help!" She gave him a smile before leaving.

She realized that she felt safe here in Whiterun. It'd been a long time since she'd felt safe. She'd not felt such a thing even back at home, with Alastor. It felt like she was being watched over, protected. She knew that once she left this place, that the feeling would dissipate, and she'd be left as she had been before - lost and forgotten. The thought made her sigh heavily. She was not eager to leave.

She had a bit more gold left. She'd seen a carriage out near the stables. If she hurried, maybe she'd be able to hire him. As she neared the gate, she felt less and less at ease. "Watch the skies, traveler. Be careful."

"Huh?" She'd been lost in thought.

"Watch the skies for dragons," the guard said.

_Dragonborn_. That name again. "This reminds me... Can you tell me what a Dragonborn is?" It had to do with legends in Skyrim, right? As a Breton, and as an immigrant, how could she have known about it?

He simply stared at her for a moment. "A rare individual with the soul of a dragon, but the body of a mortal, the Dragonborn is able to speak the language of the dragons. She is the ultimate dragon-slayer and a Thane here."

"Sahana is?"

"You speak too freely," the guard mumbled irritably.

"We've met. I came in with her, if you remember. Where can I find her? I'd like to ask her some things."

He hesitated briefly. "She is often seen with the Companions of Jorrvaskr. You might try there."

"Thank you." She turned, stopped, looked back. "Where is that?"

"Keep going straight, turn left and go up the stairs and the stairs to the right of those will lead you to Jorrvaskr."

"Thanks again!" She smiled and walked away. Eleni found herself hoping for that woman to be in a better mood.

Jorrvaskr seemed a decent-enough place. It was big and, upon looking around a little before going inside, seemed to be the perfect place to train before she left for Winterhold. There were a few people sitting around at tables, but when she entered, all eyes fell on her.

"You again." Sahana rose from her seat.

"Yes, me again... I'm sorry for intruding, but I thought that I'd ask you some questions. I learned what a Dragonborn is and what they do. Can you tell me more about that?"

Sahana's frown deepened. "Why?"

"I'm a knowledge-gatherer! You're a walking legend and that's fascinating."

"If you say so..." Sahana looked away. "Unfortunately for you, I've things that must be seen to. Farkas, have you anything to add to that long list of to-do's?"

Eleni looked over at the dark-haired man - a tall man with bulging muscles. He was huge, really. He was rugged-looking and could have been scary, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw differently. His eyes were bright and kind. She felt something else, too. It didn't come from Farkas as much as it did Sahana, but it wasn't her either. Eleni turned her head and was left staring into the eyes of yet another man.

He was older and balding. From the looks of things, he was blind in one eye. He was staring at her, though. She got that impression again, too. He had the eyes of a predator. A chill ran down her spine and made her shudder.

Fortunately, he bypassed them. She let out a sigh of relief. "Who was that?"

"Skjor," Sahana supplied. "In any case, Farkas..." She looked at the man again.

"Best talk to Aela. She was saying something about you being hers for now and I'm not trying to get on her bad side."

Sahana nodded. "Right. I'll see you later."

"Wait!"

Sahana looked at Eleni from out of the corner of her eye. "I see you've gotten yourself a blade. Talk to Athis. He might be able to help you with that." She went down the stairs.

Eleni looked up at Farkas. He was looking at her curiously now. "Oh! I'm Eleni! Sorry for intruding. Your home...it's beautiful." Her eyes darted around - something that happened when she was nervous.

"Sahana seemed to know you. Are you a skilled fighter, too? Are you looking to join the Companions?" he questioned her.

"Huh? Oh, no. I've never used a sword or a bow in my life. I couldn't possibly join." She bit into her bottom lip as she looked down at her feet.

"Not with that attitude," he agreed.

They were silent for the longest time. Or, perhaps, it just felt like it was a long time because she was having trouble standing there under his scrutiny. She could tell that was what was happening, too. He was sizing her up, judging her worth. She scolded herself immediately. She was always thinking that about other people! Surely, not everyone was so judgmental, so worried about what another could offer them...

Sahana returned, followed by a woman with flame-red hair. It looked like they'd be leaving. "Sahana-"

"Not right now," she said softly, holding up a hand to silence her. "Later. I'll be back later." Eleni sighed and nodded. "Try not to get into any more trouble, Eleni." With that, she was gone.

* * *

**Chapter one: **complete! Dragonborn and major OC (Eleni) introduced!**  
**


	2. Bestial Nature

**Author's Note: **here's Chapter 2 of _Heart of the Beast_. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Bestial Nature_

* * *

She shifted then. She wanted this to be the last thing they saw - her new beast form. Sahana had taken part in the blood ritual with Aela. The beastblood now ran strongly within her. The feeling was uncomfortable, but she embraced it: her bones snapped and shifted audibly, her mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth and fur sprouted all over her body.

Her claws were rending, her teeth piercing - and she feasted. Greedily. She found that she did not truly hunger for their flesh, but her beast found joy in the act. Through force of will, she made herself stop and simply enjoyed the hunt - there was no need for anything else. That's what she had to keep telling herself.

Aela had only to sit back and watch as Sahana decimated the Silver Hand - a group of werewolf hunters. She barely had time to nock an arrow before they were moving again, deeper and deeper into the Silver Hand hideout. It appeared as though Sahana would be as strong in the ways of the beast as she and Skjor. While the other Circle members - Kodlak, Vilkas and Farkas - saw their beastblood as a curse, she and Skjor saw it as a blessing. How could it not have been? They'd been given such great power - she was staring at an example right now!

"Quietly now," Aela murmured as they descended some stairs. The beast next to her grumbled before Aela opened the door as silently as possible. She saw Sahana tense up out of the corner of her eye and held a hand in front of her, telling her to remain where she was. She'd pick off some of the goons first.

Sahana struggled for supremacy. The beast wanted only to burst forth and tear into anything and anyone that dared to go up against it. She lowered her head, baring her teeth angrily. Stormy amber eyes fell on Aela. She waited impatiently.

Aela fired arrows one after the other, taking out the last few underlings in a hurry. She fell back some when a large man in even larger armor came at them, swinging a giant sword around. Sahana stepped in then, smacking the man away with ease. He got back up a second later, letting loose a battle cry as he lifted his blade once more.

Sahana roared angrily, dashing forward. They clashed. Her clawed hands gripped both of his forearms, holding the sword at bay. She grinned, revealing long, sharp teeth ready and able to bite his head clean off. She opened her mouth wide, but before she could do anything, an arrow whizzed past her head and straight into Krev the Skinner's. Sahana let the body drop to the ground, growling as she lowered her head. She looked like she was pouting.

"We've no time for this! Come here!"

Sahana approached, shifting back into her natural form. "What's that look for?" she asked, her concern evident. "Aela?"

"The bastards... They managed to kill Skjor." There was pain and anger in her eyes. "He was one of the strongest we had, but numbers can overwhelm. He shouldn't have come without a shield-sibling!" She shook her head. "I'm going to make sure we got the last of them, and see if there's any information that can be gathered. You and I have work to do," she said and Sahana nodded in agreement. "The Silver Hand will tremble at our sight."

"Do you have something in mind for me to do?"

Aela stared at her for a second, glanced down at Skjor's lifeless body. "Go to Treva's Watch, once there, sneak into their camp and steal their plans. We would have the advantage, then."

"Right." Sahana turned, leaving the hideout as quickly as possible. She'd stashed her things outside and needed to get into some clothing - it was cold, and she no longer had her rushing beastblood keeping her warm.

Out in the wind and snow, Sahana shuddered. Her feet went uncomfortably numb as she made her way over to her stash. She tugged on her leather cuirass and a matching leather skirt before dragging on her boots. Afterwards, she pulled on a thick, hooded cloak and strapped her bow and arrow quiver to her back.

The wind lifted her charcoal black hair into a violent dance before allowing it to rest once more on her shoulders. She sighed. To protect her face from the biting winds, she lifted her hood and started for Treva's Watch. These people would pay for what they did to Skjor. She was a dispenser of justice. Her retaliation would be quick and merciless.

* * *

She'd done as she'd set out to do. She'd wiped the Silver Hand out of Treva's Watch and was now returning to Jorrvaskr, eager to show her findings to Aela. When she saw Whiterun from a distance, she immediately felt more at ease. She could relax - if only for a moment. Skjor's death still weighed heavily on her mind and she hoped that this would help, if anything really could.

Back in Jorrvaskr, the tension drained out of her. She heaved a sigh of relief. It was good to be home. Downstairs, she headed for Aela's room. "Sahana!" She was surprised to hear the familiar cheery voice. She turned and faced Eleni.

"What are you still doing here?" she questioned, sounding a little stunned.

"Well, not only was I waiting on you to get back, I decided that rather than going to the college in Winterhold, that I'd become a Companion instead!"

"_Why_?"

Eleni frowned. "I can't really explain it properly," she murmured. "I have this feeling, though. This place brings me comfort." Sahana's eyes fell to the floor as she turned her head away. "I think," Eleni started, bringing Sahana's gaze back up to her, "that I feel safest here."

Sahana nodded. "You should feel safe here. It is full of good people."

"Yes..." Eleni looked away and, even in the dim lighting, Sahana watched as her face flushed. She quirked a curious brow, but didn't say anything.

"Well, welcome to the Companions. We'll speak later. I promise." Once more, she went in search of Aela. She'd arrived late at night, so she figured that the red-haired woman would be sleeping. She did not think that Aela would have a problem with her waking her when it came to something this important, though.

She knocked lightly on the door, waited a few heartbeats before peeking inside. Aela was not asleep, but she seemed distracted. "Aela," she spoke softly, knowing how voices carried here in Jorrvaskr.

"Sahana, come in. I've been running interference for you. I don't think anyone has caught on to our little campaign. Yet."

Sahana nodded as she closed the door. "Here," she muttered, handing over the stratagem.

"This is perfect!" She smiled. "Hopefully this will tell us more about their movement. I think we've got them on the run now!" Her eyes scanned the paper.

"I think I'm going to rest for a while," she murmured, about to turn away. She'd not been able to sleep in so long...

"One moment. The Silver Hand has been scouring the world for more pieces of Wuuthrad. One group's hiding out in Eastmarch. Go there, retrieve the fragment, and bring it here - for the honor of us all."

Sahana closed her tired eyes, nodding. "Of course." She turned abruptly and exited. She appeared worn, stretched thin. She seemed surprised that Eleni still stood in the hall. She simply stood there, reading a book. Sahana paused and observed for a moment. "Eleni," she said and the girl jumped.

"Oh! Sahana!" She smiled a little. "Are you well?" She tilted her head to one side. She appeared concerned.

"Yes, thank you. I think I have a little time for some of your questions, if you still wish to ask them."

"I would love to!" She rushed around, eventually sitting at one of the tables with some paper, an inkwell and a quill. "Have you ever faced a dragon?"

"A few, actually," she drawled.

"What are they like?"

"They are fearsome creatures. They may look like animals, but they are incredibly intelligent - they are capable of speech and understanding other languages besides their own. All of the dragons that I have seen have been affiliated with some element, examples being fire or ice."

"Interesting," Eleni murmured absently as she wrote. "And what about you? What makes a Dragonborn so important that they become so...well-known?"

"The Dragonborn, as I've been told, is the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by absorbing its soul. It is true that I gain power each time I slay one of them. When I say _power_, I mean that I learn a new Shout, a _Thu'um_ in their language."

"What are Shouts? What do they do?"

"A great many things. By uttering words in their language, I can push away enemies using only the Shout. I can make a fast get-away if need be. I even know Shouts that allow me to conjure fire or ice like the dragons do."

"So, the Dragonborn really has the soul of a dragon and the body of a mortal..." She sounded like she was thinking.

"It would seem that way... Now then, I still have things to do. Later on, if you want to discuss this further, we can try to."

"Ah..." Eleni opened her mouth to speak, but closed it before she could say anything. She smiled and nodded. Sahana returned her smile before heading for the stairs. When the Nord woman gave a soft whistle, the dogs - Meeko and Vigilance, Eleni had learned after staying in the same room as them and some other Companions - appeared, happy to see their mistress. Eleni went back to reading.

"Where are you off to at this hour?" A purely masculine voice. Sahana looked up, noticed that Vilkas was sitting at one of the many tables that were placed around the hearth.

"Official Dragonborn business," she said with a grin. Aela had not wanted anyone to know what they were up to, and if that meant that she had to lie, she'd do so - even if she had to lie to Vilkas. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to him. He seemed so...decent. Well, of course he did, she thought. He _was_ a Companion.

He didn't look convinced. That was good thing, too. She was bull-shitting him and he knew it. It probably would have been more effective on Farkas. Actually, it would have been more effective if she'd_ tried_ to get him to believe her.

In any case, he didn't ask any further questions. He watched, pale eyes narrowed dangerously, as she left Jorrvaskr. Outside in the cold once more, Sahana hung her head and readjusted her hood. After this, there was no way that she'd be leaving her bed - not for a week, at least!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **complete! Animals are my favorite thing to write about, my favorite thing to capture in writing. Speaking of capturing, I didn't think the game really captured character emotions all that well. I'm not bashing (that's not my intention, at least), but the Dragonborn seems...unaffected no matter what's going on. Am I wrong? O.o


	3. Loose Chains

**Author's Note:** it's Chapter 3 of _Heart of the Beast_! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Loose Chains_

* * *

Wuuthrad was the weapon used by Ysgramor, the leader of the Five Hundred Companions years and years before... There had been no real "leader" of the Companions since Ysgramor, but the Companions saw Kodlak Whitemane as their Harbinger, or counselor. He was a good man, Sahana thought, tucking her arms behind her head. She stared up at the bright blue sky, settling in the grass.

She'd slept, but she did not feel rested at all. She closed her eyes, yawning. She listened to the people chatter, the birds chirp. Eventually, she heard footfalls coming closer and closer. She didn't bother opening her eyes. "Vilkas." Her usual greeting.

"Sahana." His usual response.

She opened her eyes then, staring up at him. She gave a small smile and patted the area next to her. "Are you leaving or do you have some time to sit back and enjoy the day?"

"I cannot stay long," he told her as he lowered himself down beside her. He looked awkward, just sitting there. Her smile widened at that thought. He looked like he'd rather be hunting sabre cats or fighting bandits. It was likely, she thought, after having known him for a while.

"One should always take a moment to just _breathe_, I think." She stretched languidly, her smile widening a little.

"You seem to be in good spirits now," he noticed. "Not so long ago, you either looked about ready to fall over - dead - or throttle one of us."

She gave a short laugh. "I thought about doing both," she admitted. "After thinking about it some more, I figured that it simply wouldn't do if I were the one that ended up dead. It was better that I took out my frustrations on those who actually deserved it!" She grinned, her brown eyes sparkling prettily.

They were both silent for a long moment. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, however. They could listen to each other's hearts with their heightened senses, find the soothing rhythm. They were both at ease. He watched as she plucked a blade of grass and lifted it to her face. She ran that blade of grass down the slope of her nose, over her lips and then stopped at her rounded chin. That's when he noticed that if it weren't for her big, haunted eyes, that her face would appear almost childish.

She sighed softly, and then, seemingly only just now noticing what she was doing, flicked the grass blade away. "Where will you be going?" she asked, glancing at him before looking back up at the sky.

Vilkas gave a shrug before saying, "Not so far away. There are three escaped criminals on the loose, working together. 'Small time', I'm told, but still worth something to someone - dead or alive. My purpose is clear."

"Farkas isn't accompanying you?"

"Not this time. I didn't think it was necessary."

Sahana nodded, forcing herself to sit up. "Well, may your feet carry you swiftly and may your sword taste the blood of your foes."

Vilkas gave a curt nod before climbing to his feet. Frowning softly, she watched as he started walking away. She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it firmly. She glanced away, looked back - he took sure steps. No fear. _His purpose was clear_.

"Be safe," she called after him. He paused and looked back at her, his eyes holding a question that he did not need to say aloud. She only offered him a small, shy smile. He stood for a moment longer before returning her smile. Afterwards, she watched him until he disappeared.

With Vilkas gone, she ground her teeth. Her fingers curled into small, tight fists. She felt like a fool. While she didn't quite understand it yet, she found herself attracted to that man. She could deal with lust, but this felt different. Even her beast responded to him. New to the Circle as she was, she didn't know what _that_ meant, if anything. All she knew was that it was scary.

Fear..._tasted terrible_.

* * *

Farkas had to smile. While the little blue-eyed girl got better with her blade everyday, she still had a lot to learn. She practiced often. He enjoyed seeing the fire in her eyes when she did. He admired her determination, her heart. He was undoubtedly curious about her.

Yes... He found himself wanting to touch her pale skin, wanting to trace those three little scars below her left eye. How had she earned those scars, he wondered. More than anything, he wanted to feel what her blue-black hair felt like. He bet it was made of silk, just like those impossibly long lashes around her eyes.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in many familiar scents, as well as hers - very distinct; she smelled earthy, but not like Sahana. Sahana smelled of lavender with an underlying stench of...dog. Eleni, on the other hand, smelled fresh - clean, like the air. Instead of scenting dog in her, he got the impression of smoke. _Fire_. He'd be able to pick her out of a crowd of people now.

He felt himself jump when she looked over at him. Their eyes met. He liked how her smile always reached her eyes. They sparkled, glittered like sapphires. He could drown in them if he let himself.

He lifted his hand, waving a little to acknowledge her. Her smile widened before she went back to training, hitting one of the dummies in the head with the blunt end of her sword before twisting the weapon around and swinging it. She stopped with the blade just barely touching the spot where a neck and shoulder would have joined. Why?

Eleni straightened, lowering the sword. She looked up at the sky. He couldn't exactly see the sky from where he was, so he had to wonder what she was staring at. He lifted his head a little, scenting for trouble. He realized then that the clouds must have darkened. It would rain soon.

"What is it?" he questioned, loud enough for her to hear.

She looked back at him, a small, hesitant smile coming to her face. "It looks like it will storm. The sky got so dark."

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "Why not come on inside? There's a chill in the air." He had a bad feeling for some reason. His brother needed to hurry back.

"Right!" She turned fully and started towards him. "Farkas," she started when she was close, "the Companions...are supposed to feel like a family, right?"

"Is that what it feels like to you?" he asked her in return. What had brought this on?

She thought about it for a minute after they entered Jorrvaskr. "You all look like a family, if a family really looks like anything," she said, nodding. "You seem to act like one, too."

"You speak as though you are not a part of us now. Any one of us would fight at your side, ready to defend you."

Her eyes widened as if this were news to her. She'd heard it before, when she'd been officially welcomed into the Companions. It was slowly sinking in, he thought. He allowed a small smile to come to his face. Her reactions were...as amusing as they were precious.

He sighed. "What do you think? Are you ready to take on an actual job? I can look into it and find us something to do. Our work never ends, after all."

She was silent for a moment, but then she looked up at him with that fire in her eyes. "I'm ready," she assured him and his smile grew a little more.

Thunder rolled overhead.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **complete!


	4. The Tolerant & The Standoffish

**Author's note:** took a minute, but here we go!

* * *

_The Tolerant & The Standoffish _

* * *

Eleni _hated _storms. Even as a child, she'd hated them. Alastor, her former teacher and care-taker, had always been left exasperated because of that. She glanced at Farkas and realized that her fear – yes, her _fear _– of storms did not matter. She hardly noticed it with him around! She was finding more and more to be thankful for, including his comforting strength.

"I've a question," she said as they veered off a worn trail and started walking through some tall grass. Like a lost puppy, she followed in his footsteps.

"What is it?"

"You keep calling these people 'milk drinkers'. I get the sense that you don't mean it in a good way. Is it so bad to drink milk?" _She _drank milk, mostly because she couldn't handle the hard stuff, or so Alastor had told her one night after she'd tried drinking with him. And now she felt stupid. That was probably the point behind the insult.

Farkas looked back at her, his expression sympathetic. He didn't answer her question, just turned back around. "We're almost there. Be ready."

He'd chosen a job that was relatively close to Whiterun. She could understand why. She was still inexperienced and he didn't want to have to haul her sorry-ass back to Jorrvaskr if she fell. But it was supposed to be an in-and-out job. They'd go in, exterminate the bandits that had been terrorizing travelers, and then they'd head back. Shouldn't be too hard for someone like her when she was with _someone like him_.

"It's dark," she said when they entered the cave – the cave the bandits had been seen running into after making off with a caravan's goods. She reached out and touched the cold metal of his armor. Yeah, she intended to stay as close as possible if it was going to be like this the entire time.

"There's a light up ahead," he told her, keeping his voice low. "I can hear voices, too. Be careful."

She found it odd that he could hear them while she couldn't. Her senses were acute, especially her senses of sight and hearing. She'd needed those two things a lot during her travels. They'd saved her countless times. She peeked out from behind him, noticed the flickering flame. They were closing in on the bandits now – they clung to the shadows, creeping along the stone wall, trying to get into an advantageous position.

The cave ceiling lowered to the point that Farkas needed to crouch a little. The tunnel shrank and then widened again, creating walls that were easy enough to hide behind. He moved to one side and directed her to the other. Under the cover of the thick foliage, she moved. Farkas looked around the wall, counting heads.

Reaching back, Farkas grasped the hilt of his blade. She unsheathed her own, waiting for his go. He held a hand up: _stay_. He moved even closer, brandishing his great-sword. He was heavy, not only because of his size, but because of his armor, so he wouldn't be able to sneak for very much longer, she thought.

She heard the clash of metal colliding with metal and flinched. Her first inclination was to run, but she shook her head and peeked out from behind the wall. From his eyes, she knew Farkas to be a kind man, an honorable man. But when put in a situation like this, he became more like an animal. He seemed to sense oncoming attacks and dodged them effortlessly before countering. There was no thinking. It was pure instinct.

She looked up, noting the higher level. More bandits had been up there and were now rushing to help their comrades. She hesitated briefly before going to assist Farkas. She lifted her sword high and her blade met another one. The collision had tremors running through her arms. She knew this feeling, she reminded herself. Only this time, someone meant to kill her. She had to _fight_.

Eleni was able to deflect a couple of the swings, but their numbers seemed to keep growing and her fear was mounting quickly. She backed away hurriedly, her eyes wide and searching. Where was Farkas?

She yelped, catching yet another sword with her own. Glancing around, she tried to watch for more attacks. Eleni staggered back when her blade was smacked out of her hands. She fell, staring up in horror as a sword came down swiftly, aimed at her neck. She went flat on her back, avoiding the attack and rolling out of the way of the second attempt. She came up in a crouched position, lifting her hands.

Flames roared to life, engulfing the man. He screamed, dropping his weapon and patting his fur armor, trying to stop the spread of the hungry fire. It ate away everything, including his skin, leaving only his charred remains behind. A couple of his cohorts stared down at his lifeless body before lifting their eyes back up to her.

She could _feel_ their anger, their hatred. They charged her and all she could do was let loose streams of starved flames and currents of chirping electricity. She hit her targets. One suffered the same fate as her first opponent while the other one's muscles locked up tightly, sending him to the ground, where he convulsed violently.

Eleni gave a sigh of relief. When she looked up, Farkas stood covered in the blood of his enemies. He stared at her, his expression unreadable. "It…looks like we won," she said, eyes darting this way and that. Great. She was nervous.

He nodded slowly, his gaze never leaving her face. "Yeah… I didn't see it before," he started, "but now I think that I should have at least figured. No wonder you're so inept with blades; you're real talent lies in…" He fell silent, as if he couldn't say the word.

She bit into her bottom lip mercilessly. "Yes." That was all she could say to that, really. He hesitated briefly before approaching her, holding his hand out for her to take. She did and he helped her to her feet. "Thank you," she murmured. "I don't think I'll be able to sit for a while," she said with a short laugh, rubbing her sore bum.

He grunted and started for the cave entrance. "Let's head back now." He gestured for her to follow. She gathered her sword and scrambled to catch up.

"Farkas," she started, "you didn't seem pleased when you realized what I am – a mage. Is there a reason for that?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders, but didn't answer her. She made a face. They walked silently for a moment. When they were outside again, she sighed. Would she always have to defend herself here in Skyrim? These Nords… "It helped me back there, right? All we had to do was take them out. There were no real rules about _how_ we managed it, right?"

She sounded defensive, he thought. He'd offended her. Well, of course he had! He glanced back at her. She looked dejected, lost…and utterly _lonely_. He'd never had to worry about such a thing. Vilkas was his twin and they'd always been there for one another. Their bond could never be severed. He'd always taken comfort in that fact, really.

He paused and she did the same. Slowly, she looked up at him. She could hide her emotions well, he thought. He still had the advantage – he could smell them coming off of her in waves. Fear and anger were two very similar emotions and harder to sort out using only his nose, but he could also read her body language.

She had sheathed her blade and her hands were now tight little fists at her sides. Her gaze met his only briefly before skittering away. She was dealing with a mixture of emotions, all new and…uncomfortable.

"I can't be ashamed of who and what I am," she said softly.

"And I do not want you to be," he told her truthfully, turning fully and resting a giant hand on her head. He ruffled her hair. She sighed, a small smile coming to her face.

Reassured, she started keeping pace with him when they started off again. "Still," she began, her smile still in play, "I could use some more practice with my blade. That was more than a little embarrassing! You're…going to help me, right?"

When he looked down, there was no mistaking the hope in those eyes of hers. There seemed to be only goodness in this woman. She had the purest soul, a giving nature, innocence that he sought to protect. Yeah, Kodlak hadn't accepted her into their ranks because she was skilled with swords – that much was obvious. What was it, then? Her vast knowledge? Her desire to serve, to please? Or simply that fire in her eyes whenever she set out to do something? Did she really have the heart of a warrior?

"Yeah," he said. "I'll start now. Never let your enemy disarm you…"

* * *

Sahana yawned and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She glanced over, noted the look that Vilkas was giving her. "What's that face for?" she asked with a humorless smile. "What could I have done so early in the day to make you look like that?"

His frown deepened and she sighed. Why did it always come back to this? They could share pleasant moments, and she'd proven herself! So why did he always seem displeased with her? She shrugged, thinking to herself: you can't please everyone. Still, it was something when you could please everyone but the one person that you _wanted_ to please…

She couldn't be bothered with this! Aela had allowed her some time to rest, but now it was time to move again. It was funny how she started cramping up when she allowed herself to be lazy. Her nature, not to mention her wolf, simply didn't agree with such a lifestyle.

"Forget I asked," she murmured, standing. With just a soft whistle, her dogs stood at her sides. They looked like a formidable trio, really – a wicked, deadly huntress and her two dark guardians.

Sahana looked down, placed a hand on Meeko's head and stroked back his shaggy fur. Vilkas watched her eyes soften. A gentle – almost nonexistent – smile came to her face. He found himself calming down, with no real reason to be at odds with her. He couldn't deny it: not allowing himself to transform had made him edgy...and maybe even off-putting.

She turned back to him. Her smile was gone now, he noticed. She appeared sullen, staring at him with those eyes – haunted eyes, distant eyes… Eyes so intense that he sometimes had to look away. Eyes so beautiful that he sometimes had a hard time looking away. He _hated_ them.

"Well," she said, distracting him from his thoughts. "I will return soon. You can glare and give me the silent-treatment then, too. _I look forward to it_!" Another one of those smiles – nothing more than a baring of the teeth, really.

So snarky was she, he always found himself wanting to laugh at her – or with her, he wasn't exactly sure which most of the time. Teasing her was too much like teasing an untamed animal, though. He certainly didn't intend to get his hand bitten off.

He merely stared at her. She scowled and turned on her heel. Chin lifted, she took sure steps as she made her way over to the door. She was gone in the next second.

Vilkas snorted and stood up from his chair. When he turned to head downstairs, he paused. He hadn't noticed Farkas standing behind him. Strange…

Farkas was looking at him, one eyebrow quirked curiously. Vilkas sighed, brushing by his twin. "Brother," the brawnier of the two spoke up. Vilkas stopped at the top of the stairs with yet another sigh. He looked up and Farkas offered him a small smile before saying, "Take the risk…"

_Huh?_

* * *

And people say Farkas is the lack-wit...? Ha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. A Wolf's Pack Torn

**Author's Note: **it took a minute, but here it is. Another chapter. Some quotes from the game in here, since this is kind of following the Companions quest-line and such (some quotes were changed slightly in order for things to make sense...).

* * *

_A Wolf's Pack Torn_

* * *

Sahana hesitated. It wasn't often that she hesitated. But here she was, standing outside of Kodlak's chambers. She knew why she was here. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

_Don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know._ That was Aela's word of advice. Sahana would answer all questions honestly, of course – and it wasn't because Aela had suggested doing so, either. It wasn't that she couldn't lie, because she could – quite well, in fact. She simply disliked lying. Besides, Kodlak was a man worthy of respect, so lying to him was a no-no.

The door was open; Kodlak had heard her approach, no doubt. Still, he hadn't turned to face her. He waited patiently for her to enter of her own free will. She did.

"Kodlak, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming. Have a seat." He gestured and she sat in the chair across from him. They were silent for a moment as he looked her over. "I hear you've been busy of late." Yeah, that was a way of putting it…

Sahana gave a curt nod. "Yes. Aela and I work to avenge Skjor's death."

Kodlak closed his eyes, sighing. His disapproval stung, of course. "Your hearts are full of grief, and my own weeps for the loss of Skjor, but his death was avenged long ago! The cycle of retaliation will continue for some time… In any case," he said, changing the subject before she could reply to that, "have you heard the story of how we came to be werewolves?"

After a soft sigh of her own, Sahana responded, "Vilkas said it was a curse laid upon the ancient Companions." He hadn't been very happy with her after she'd decided to take part in the ritual with Aela, either. He'd smelled the beast on her and snarled at her. _Snarled_!

"The boy has a nugget of truth," Kodlak said with a nod. "But the reality is more complicated than that… It always is."

"So what is the truth, then?" she asked.

"The Companions are nearly five-thousand years old. This matter of beast blood has only troubled us for a few hundred. One of my predecessors was a good, but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt in the name of their lord, Hircine, we would be granted great power."

"And they became werewolves?"

"They did not believe the change would be permanent. The witches offered payment, like anyone else. But we had been deceived."

At that, Sahana's teeth gnashed together. Sure, she loved how the beast blood rushed through her and changed her, but it wasn't right for Kodlak – or anyone – to suffer because they despised what they were. The witches… "They should be hunted down for their trickery," she said through clenched teeth.

"We'll get to that. It's not so simple as just killing them. The disease, you see, affects not just our bodies. It seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some, this is a paradise; they want nothing more than to chase prey with their master for eternity. And that is their choice. But I am still a true Nord, and I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home."

Sahana nodded slowly. "Is there a way to cure yourself?"

"That's what I've spent my twilight years trying to find out. And now I have found the answer. The witches' magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their powers by force.

"I want you to seek them out. Go to their coven in the wilderness. Strike them down as a true warrior of the wild and bring me their heads. The seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity."

"It shall be done," she said as he slipped her a map with her destination already marked on it.

"Good. Now move quickly. Don't leave any of them alive!" He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Talos guide you, lass."

The way he'd said that… She stared at him for a minute, trying to search his expression. He gave nothing away. She shook her head a little, standing. She moved to the door, glanced back, and then left him.

* * *

Sahana could barely breathe. It was like she was walking through one of her darkest nightmares. The place was devoid of life. The grass was grey in color, shriveled to nothing. The trees' limbs hung low, reaching for her as she made her way closer and closer to the entrance of the cave. The reek coming from within assaulted her sensitive nose and made her eyes water.

She gave pause just outside of the cave, staring into the darkness. Her whole body shook, surprising her. The foulness of this place just tasted so…wrong. Nausea struck, but she fought it down. She steeled herself before pushing onward.

Sahana readied her bow, becoming one with the shadows as she took aim. She wasn't even that far in and she was being pitted against one of the witches. Not that she cared; the sooner she took them out, the sooner she could go home and report a job well done. She let the arrow loose and it whistled as it flew through the air, hitting its intended target. The Hagraven dropped without so much as a whimper. Easy enough.

Movement caught her eye. Immediately, she shot off another arrow. Naught but a lowly Frostbite Spider. Moving on, she began the grisly task of beheading the witch… And again, she worked under the cloak of shadows. She went through the left cavern, her eyes unblinking and restless.

She stopped when the ceiling rose, creating a room. The earth wound around the wall, leading down to a lower level with a sickly green pool. Another witch paced, as if anxious. When she started up the winding path, Sahana hurriedly fit another arrow onto the bowstring and fired.

The witch let out shrill cry. "_The Beast has returned!_"

Chills ran down Sahana's spine, but she did not let up. To allow the witch anywhere close was asking for trouble. It would take a few more well-placed arrows, but the witch finally went down. Sahana allowed herself to breathe again – why she'd want to in a place like this, she didn't know. It was as if she were breathing in their vileness, being corrupted from the inside-out.

She forced herself to focus and retrieved the witch's head before returning to the spot where she'd killed the first witch. This time, she moved through the other cavern. She ducked low suddenly, ceasing all movement. It was too late, though; she'd already given herself away. She swore under her breath, readying another attack.

She was only able to let loose one arrow before a massive fireball struck the wall beside her. The flames spread, licking at her shoulder, tearing away cloth and armor and flesh. She ground her teeth, trying to ignore the rush of scorching pain. She shot off four more arrows in rapid succession.

"_Your blood is ours, Companion!_"

Sahana's eyes widened in realization. The witch was healing herself! Of course her hastily fired arrows would prove useless… "I don't think so!" She drew another arrow back, lining it up perfectly. There was no room for error.

The arrow dove straight into the chest, seeking out the heart. Blood spurted. A deafening cry nearly had Sahana covering her ears. But she knew when it was over. She stepped forward, dragging a blade from its sheath at her waist. She ripped the head from the body without mercy, without thought.

These three heads would have to do it. She could fight no more in this state. Because she was no longer in battle, she had become aware of the searing pain all over again. Despite that, she allowed herself to feel relief when she stepped outside of the cave. She couldn't wait to get back to Jorrvaskr.

* * *

It was raining heavily when she reached Whiterun. She pressed on, one hand over her injured shoulder. She had tried to clean it and thought that she had dressed it properly, but she feared infection. It still ached and throbbed as if she'd only just received the burn. Nothing but a bother, she thought irritably.

When she was closing in on Jorrvaskr, she noticed a small crowd gathered outside. Aela and Torvar – one of the other Companions – stood outside, their weapons drawn as they stood over a few dead men.

Sahana rushed forward. "What has happened?"

"The Silver Hand," Torvar was quick to inform her. "They finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them, but I think a few stragglers made it out."

She needed nothing more. She dashed into the mead hall. As soon as she entered, Vilkas stood before her, tall and dark and intimidating. His eyes narrowed dangerously. She could see pain in those eyes, in the harsh set of his jaw. It didn't look like he'd been too badly injured, though.

"Where have you been?" he questioned angrily.

"I was doing Kodlak's bidding," she told him.

"I hope it was important because it means you weren't here to defend him! The Silver Hand… They finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We were able to fight them off, but… The old man… Kodlak…he's dead."

Sahana's gaze fell to the bodies on the ground, one of which belonged to Kodlak. She fought off a rush of tears before making herself look at Vilkas again. She cleared her throat, asking, "Was anyone else hurt?"

"They'll live," Vilkas said. "The Silver Hand took off with our pieces of Wuuthrad. You and I are going to reclaim them. We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories! Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung! We will avenge Kodlak…and they will know terror before the end."

This side of him…was a little scary, but she could deny him nothing in that moment. She could only nod as a response before she finally said, "Then we'll make haste. Pack what you need." While he turned and wandered off to gather the necessities, she moved to check on Athis, the Dark Elf of the Companions.

Crouching down, she met Ria's gaze as the other woman treated Athis' injured side. "He'll be okay," Ria assured her. Sahana nodded and stood straight again. She moved to Farkas, who sat at Kodlak's side. She reached and rested a hand on his head as if he were a child. It was a brief touch, one she hoped told him that she was there and wouldn't fail him again. An acknowledged sisterly gesture.

Now she would go and prepare herself for the upcoming battle. The chief camp was sure to be littered with the Silver Hand scum-bags...

"Sahana!" Eleni moved to her side, trying to keep pace with her. She bit into her lip, struggled to speak for a moment, and then muttered the words that Sahana _detested_: "I'm sorry."

Sahana sighed, dragging a hand through her hair. "Do not ever say those words to me," she grumbled. If she turned around right now, she would see only Kodlak's empty shell of a body. He was gone from this place and… Vilkas had it right. She hadn't been there to defend Kodlak. If she had been, things would have been different, she was sure.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Eleni asked in a hushed tone.

"Not likely. They've killed…" She paused, rubbed at her temples. "They've killed our Harbinger." Not to mention, they'd made off with the pieces of Wuuthrad – Ysgramor's weapon!

She couldn't think about that! There was no room for shame right now! She and Vilkas would retrieve the pieces of Wuuthrad and avenge Kodlak. She just had to focus.

"Eleni…"

"Yes?"

"Here. Take care of this for me – only for a little while." She handed over the bag that she'd stuffed the witches' heads into.

"It's heavy," she said. "May I ask what's in this?"

"It'd be better if you didn't." She whistled and her dogs, safe and sound, charged her. They jumped on her, yelping excitedly. "Vigilance, Meeko…" She pointed at Eleni and ordered, "_Guard_."

Immediately, they stood with Eleni. "Hmm?" Both dogs now pressed close to her, standing straight with their heads held high. They appeared calm, but alert.

"You are worried that they will return," Sahana said. "Though I am doubtful, they will remain behind to watch over you."

"Oh! Thank you."

Sahana gave a curt nod. Now, there was no time to waste…

* * *

She met with the other members of the Circle in Kodlak's chambers. Farkas and Aela stood to one side; they acted as if they had no life to them, no thought in their heads. Vilkas leaned against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Sahana's feet.

"What was so important that you could not be here?" Vilkas questioned quietly, though that did nothing to hide his resentment. Farkas straightened, clearly wanting to know the answer to that question as much as his brother did. "You said you were doing Kodlak's bidding?"

She owed them an explanation, she thought. Sahana nodded once. "He told me the story of how the ancient Companions came to be werewolves. He said that there was a way to cure one's self of the beast blood. That's where I came in. Kodlak wanted me to go to the Glenmoril Coven and strike down the witches that had tricked those Companions so long ago. I was to return with their heads. With them, he would be able to rid himself of his beast."

Aela made a face. Farkas and Vilkas exchanged a look. Sahana sighed, bowing her head. "I was successful," she murmured. "I just wasn't fast enough." She couldn't make herself ask for their forgiveness.

"In any case," Vilkas started, turning to his brother and Aela, "Sahana and I will be going to retrieve the Wuuthrad fragments that the Silver Hand made off with. And hopefully wipe the Silver Hand out for good."

Aela scowled. "And what do we do?" she asked, fire in her eyes. "Sit back on our asses while you're off avenging Kodlak?"

"It'd be best if someone remained behind to restore some order," Sahana mumbled.

"And prepare a service for Kodlak," Vilkas said, sending a fierce glare her way. She only nodded.

Aela calmed down almost instantly. "That is true…"

"It shall be done," Farkas assured them. "Everything will be ready by the time you return."

"Thank you," Sahana said, bowing her head once more. Vilkas pushed himself off of the desk, took up his supplies and brushed by her. She bent to pick up her things, turned on her heel and followed him out.

They were outside of the city within minutes, but they were already drenched from the rain. Sahana remained a few paces behind Vilkas, not wanting to risk receiving his wrath once again. She was sure that his beast was riding him hard. She knew because hers was doing the same. The beasts seemed more powerful when emotions were intense and overwhelming.

They hired a carriage to transport them. When they were seated, Vilkas leaned back, arms crossed. He closed his eyes as if he planned on sleeping. She pulled one of her knees up to her chest, watching him through half-lidded eyes. They sat in silence. Sahana shook the water from her hair before pulling up her hood. The rain and wind chilled her skin, but her heated beast blood kept her from shivering. She wiped some water from her face...

Minutes slid by. It'd be a little over an hour of silence before she finally spoke: "You do not really blame me for this, do you?" She wanted – no, _needed_ – to know. She was losing people left and right to death, so she didn't know if she could handle cutting ties with one of the few people she'd come to cherish.

Vilkas finally looked at her, not asleep at all. His pale blue eyes held fire in their depths, but she could see now that his anger wasn't directed at her. He shook his head slowly. "No, I don't. Forgive me if I made it seem that way; they were hasty words, whatever they were."

_He…doesn't remember? _

His frown deepened. "I just couldn't believe what was happening. None of us could. When they managed to get in, they spread out, like roaches. Farkas and I were separated; he'd gone off to find the new blood, Eleni. By the time I found Kodlak, he was already gone from us."

"I am sorry that I wasn't there, Vilkas." It was something that she would regret for the rest of her days. He only nodded as a response.

"You say you returned with the heads of the Glenmoril Witches?"

"Yes." But what good would they do Kodlak now?

Again, he nodded. "Good."

Alright, obviously he knew something that she didn't…

* * *

**Chapter complete. **As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Will of the Beast

**Hello!** Thanks to those who left me encouraging reviews! Now, without further ado, Chapter 6 of Heart of the Beast!

* * *

_Will of the Beast_

* * *

They had the carriage take them to Dawnstar, the nearest of the nine Holds to Driftshade Refuge – the Silver Hand's fortress. They rarely spoke along the way, and she could tell that the driver was nervous in their company. She could imagine that they looked like animals stalking prey, relentless in their pursuit. She couldn't wait to get off this rickety carriage and sink her fangs into some Silver Hand bastards…

"Thanks," she mumbled, though she doubted the driver could hear her over the wind. She hopped down, landing in a slight crouch. She straightened immediately, looking up at the daunting mountains to their left. She sighed and her breath came out as a thick white cloud.

The wind tore at her, throwing her hood back to reveal her eyes – darkened with anger. Her hair captured snowflakes, resembling stars against the night sky – and why Vilkas was thinking such a thing at a time like this was beyond him. He ground his teeth, irritated more than ever. She was nothing but a distraction.

He followed her for a long while before she finally paused and looked back at him. "That way, right?" She pointed, saying, "On the other side of this mountain?" He gave a curt nod. "Fine. Why don't I go on ahead? Scout the area?"

It only made sense, he thought. He was a lot heavier than her right now. Since she was lighter and more agile, she'd be able to move through this terrain with less effort. Still, that didn't make the suggestion any less annoying.

"Sure. You do that." She nodded and started up the incline again, at a much faster pace than he could manage. "Be careful, Sahana." He had no way of knowing if she'd heard him or not. She didn't turn to look at him or call back, just kept moving.

She had heard him, though. She didn't know what to say now that the tables were turned and he was the one saying such things. _I could have said anything and it probably would have been better than ignoring him_, she told herself, frowning. She glanced back, but there was only…white. Blinding snow. _Focus on the task at hand…_

* * *

When Vilkas reached their destination, he found a corpse waiting for him at the door. An arrow was lodged in the head. The door was left open, telling him that she'd gone in without waiting for him. That woman was asking for a scolding…

Grumbling to himself, he entered the fort. His eyes moved restlessly, searching for any threat. He had planned on making the Silver Hand pay for what they had done, but it looked like Sahana was dealing with them swiftly, leaving no one for him.

He found his way around without too many problems. Once he was in the cellar, however, he started hearing cries. Animal cries. He stepped forward, despite the fact that he felt a strange pressure, a peculiar clenching of the heart. When he glanced down, he noticed that Sahana's bow and quiver had been left abandoned. Further away, he found her cloak and then her boots.

Vilkas knew what had happened without having to see her. She'd shifted on the move. Somewhere in here, there was a werewolf running amuck. But why would she have allowed it?

He didn't have too much time to think about it before he heard an animal scream in agony. He swore and pressed forward. Along the way, he found a caged werewolf – far too feral to be set loose – and disfigured bodies. Blood coated the ground and walls. The smell of it all was… He had a hard time reining in his own beast for a moment.

A yelp gained his attention and then he found himself locked in combat with a few of the Silver Hand bastards that he'd wanted to dismember earlier. They came at him as a unit, like a pack of wolves. This was a game that he knew well, so they could not hope to best him. Vilkas deflected with practiced ease and countered immediately, demonstrating just what it meant to be a Companion.

"I'll rip your heart out!" And he probably would have tried, if he'd been given the chance. He settled with cutting them up, playing his own sick game for a time. He was merciless, ruthless – more like a cat with mice, torturing his prey before finally…

"Please…!" One of the men had fallen, his hands up in the gesture of the peace-maker. He was coated in his own blood and his eyes were wide, pleading with him… Vilkas could not even make himself recognize the surrender. Without a thought, he struck the man down. He turned on his heel, slicing through one of his other opponents before he could try anything. The last one was attempting to run, causing predatory instincts to kick in. With the prey limping as he was, Vilkas had no trouble catching up and, with another swing of his sword, chopping the man's legs off.

The scream that sounded would forever haunt his dreams. Vilkas ended the man's suffering right then and there. He couldn't believe that he'd done something so…disgusting.

Whimpering distracted him from his thoughts. When he turned his head, he saw _her_. Sahana was huddled in one corner, blood oozing from several wounds. He approached her, but she snarled and snapped, keeping him at a safe distance. "Sahana…"

The sound of her name made her whine. A pathetic whine that touched him in a way it shouldn't have. He crouched in front of her, reaching his hand out. She pulled back, baring blood-stained fangs. "It was foolish of you to rush through here without me," he told her, keeping his voice low and soft – or as soft as it could be. She was already a threatened animal and there was no need to make things worse.

She grumbled. Her ears fell back against her head; she understood that she was being scolded. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. She was always difficult, but her expressions – even in her current beastly form – were so endearing.

"Change back, Sahana," he ordered. With more confidence, he reached for her. She flinched, but allowed him to rest his hand on her snout. His hand traveled up and he touched the fur on her head. "Hurry." He climbed to his feet and she rose with him. She was taller than him now, enabling her to nuzzle his cheek. "Sahana, we're not finished here. We have to move."

She whined, but complied. Back in her natural form, her injuries became plain to the eye – as did her nudity. Vilkas found himself staring, despite the fact that she was covered in bruises and blood.

"You have my cloak. Good." She held her hand out, deciding to ignore his heated gaze. Heat rushed to her face, but she hoped that it just looked like her cheeks were rosy from the cold.

"I thought you'd need it," he said, untying the sleeves – he'd used them to keep the cloak around his neck. She grunted, taking the garment and wrapping it around herself. "Are you able to keep fighting?"

"Of course!" she snapped. Oh… He'd hurt her pride.

She moved and took up a bow that one of the Silver Hand goons had been using. They moved as one, mostly because he kept pace with her. She looked up at him through her lashes… "Thanks for showing up when you did. I was in for a world of hurt before you happened by."

"Yeah. You're still a lackwit for charging in here by yourself."

A barely there smile came to her face. She hummed a response before easing open another door. She held her hand up to stop him, ducking low and creeping along the wall. She dropped even lower when she came to the set of stairs that led up to a platform where a small group of the Silver Hand sat around, chatting over drinks.

Sahana drew an arrow back on the bowstring, ignoring the pain shooting through her arm. She stood straight and let loose the arrow. It whistled through the air and dove straight into a man's neck. He fell to the ground, trying desperately to draw breath – to no avail.

The two other Silver Hand members jumped to their feet. One of them remained at a distance, while the other, decked out in heavy armor, came running at her, shield and sword at the ready. She launched another arrow and it hit the shield with a _thud_. The man roared angrily, shield-bashing her and sending her flying. She grunted, but retained a tight grip on her bow.

She stared up at the man's monstrous face, visible even with his horned helmet on. She pulled her dagger from its sheath. Her heart raced as the man lifted his weapon high.

Vilkas slammed into her opponent, knocking him back and away from her. Their swords clashed. Sahana lifted her gaze and found the other man aiming at Vilkas, waiting for the perfect shot. She moved, taking two steps at a time and the man panicked, firing the arrow, but missing his intended target.

He dropped the bow and reached for his own sword. She was too close and too fast, though. She sent a swift, but powerful punch to his abdomen before sinking her dagger into his chest and then the side of his neck.

She dragged her blade from his neck causing his blood to spray. A fountain of red. He let out a strangled cry, made a gurgling sound and then dropped to the floor, clutching at his neck with his eyes widened in horror. She watched him struggle for mere seconds before the life left those eyes.

Sahana turned her head and realized that Vilkas had already taken care of the heavily armored goon. "Thanks for that," she said. He only shrugged. His actions were to be expected; they were shield-siblings at the moment.

Vilkas ascended the stairs and stood at her side, glancing around. "The pieces of Wuuthrad…" They sat on the table, alongside a tankard and a forgotten helmet.

"Great…" They approached the table together and gathered the pieces. "Let's retrieve the rest of my things and we'll be rid of this place."

He gave a curt nod and they headed back. He glanced at her, offered a small smile, "How'd that fall feel?"

She didn't want to mention that the big oaf from before had bashed her heavily injured right arm and it was now screaming in protest, throbbing painfully and setting fire to the whole limb. She shrugged the best she could. "It was a literal pain in the arse," she told him.

"I bet."

* * *

When they were closing in on Whiterun, Sahana glanced at Vilkas. His eyes were sad. His body was tense with negative energy. She stared at his frown for the longest time, pondering over it. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but wasn't sure how he'd respond – needless to say, she let him be.

"You've been staring at me for a while now…" She couldn't read how he felt about it through the tone of his voice.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Just worried about you."

He looked up then. He searched her gaze – for what, she wasn't exactly sure. After a moment, he simply nodded. The carriage stopped and they hopped down. Since they paid in advance, they started up the incline that would lead to the city. Sahana glanced back and waved at the driver on his perch before turning back in order to catch up to Vilkas.

Vilkas was dragging his feet a little, dreading what was to come. The others had promised to have Kodlak's funeral ready by the time they returned. She lifted her hand and it floated in the air between them.

That's when Vilkas looked back. His gaze fell to her hand and he looked up with another gentle frown. "Were you planning on petting me?" he questioned.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and shook her head, dropping her hand. She looked away, staring at the sky. Clouds were rolling in and she smelled rain.

"Sahana," he said, drawing her attention. "You've been an excellent addition to the Companions." She made a face and he had to laugh a little. The laughter died almost immediately and he sighed. She could tell that the words were torn from him, "And you've been a good friend, to both Farkas and I. Kodlak always spoke of you fondly."

"We did not speak as much as I would have liked to," she admitted, staring at her feet. Vilkas wore a sympathetic expression. It was true that she had not gotten to know the old man like he had.

"He watched out for you," he felt the need to tell her.

When they reached the Skyforge, the Companions were gathered around Eorlund Gray-Mane's forge, staring up at Kodlak's lifeless form. The other two Circle members nodded their way as they took their places. Sahana glanced around and found Eleni and her dogs on the other side of forge. Eleni was biting her lip, staring at Farkas' back.

"Who will start?" Eorlund asked.

"I'll do it," Aela volunteered. "Before the ancient flame…"

"_We grieve_," they all said in unison.

Eorlund continued, "At this loss…"

"_We weep_."

Vilkas spoke up now, "For the fallen…"

"_We shout_."

"And for ourselves," Farkas said.

"_We take our leave_."

Aela stepped forward, torch in hand. She set fire to the wooden stand that Kodlak's body laid across. They watched as the flame burned slowly, building, feasting and growing. "His spirit is departed. Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our last together."

The others started to leave. Eleni rested her hand on Farkas' arm, staring up into his face for a long moment before walking by Sahana. She bowed her head slightly and Sahana mimicked the gesture. Before Sahana could follow her fellow Circle members, Eorlund stopped her.

"Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad?" he asked her.

"Oh! Yes, of course." Sahana handed over the pieces.

"I'll need to prepare them for mounting again. I've a small favor that I must ask of you. There's another piece that Kodlak always kept close to himself. Would you go to his chambers and bring it to me? I'm not sure I'm the best one to go through his things."

Sahana nodded, saying, "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting here."

Sahana entered Jorrvaskr, waved to Eleni when she saw her and looked around Kodlak's rooms. She sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. Eventually, she found the piece in the drawer of the end table. It sat upon a journal, which Sahana picked up and stared at for a moment.

When she returned to Eorlund, she placed the final fragment in his hands. "Thank you," he said. "Your shield-siblings have all withdrawn to the Underforge. They're waiting for you."

Sahana descended the stairs and turned left, entering the secret passageway leading to what was known as the Underforge. The Circle normally gathered here for meetings and such – it's where she'd come when she'd been initiated into the Circle, as well. It was a little dark and all sorts of creepy, but it was safe.

They were silent for the longest time. Sahana leaned against a stone wall, brushing her thumb along the leather bound journal. It appeared aged, she thought as she inspected said leather. She was half-tempted to open it and read through it right then and there, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"The old man had one wish before he died," Vilkas said suddenly, looking at Aela as if he might smite her. "The simple fact is: he didn't get it." They'd obviously been discussing something before she'd arrived. No wonder the air felt heavy and oppressive.

"Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas."

"That's fine for you," he growled. "But he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. All of that was taken from him."

"And you avenged him," Aela pointed out.

"Kodlak did not care for vengeance," Farkas said, surprising Sahana.

Vilkas looked at his brother, "No, Farkas, he didn't." He turned back to Aela, his gaze hardening, "And that's not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood."

Aela looked to Sahana as if to say, 'Help me out here'. Sahana moved to stand by Vilkas' side, silently telling the other woman that she stood with the other two. Aela seemed to think for a second, and then nodded slowly, "You're right. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it."

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even after death." Sahana didn't remember ever hearing about such a thing… "You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor."

"There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel," Aela said. "We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years."

Someone entered the Underforge, gaining their attention. "And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be," Eorlund said. "The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired."

Vilkas' eyes widened a little, "Is that…? Did you repair the blade?"

_So quickly? _Sahana thought, tucking Kodlak's journal into her satchel.

"This is the first time I've had all the pieces," Eorlund said. "'The flames of a hero can re-forge the shattered.' The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more." He handed the ancient battle-axe to her and watched her struggle with hand placement for a moment. She wasn't used to carrying around large, unwieldy weapons. "You all should prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak."

"_For Kodlak_!"

Eorlund nodded once before departing. The Circle members exited the Underforge and retired for the night, deciding to leave at dawn. Sahana went downstairs and into Kodlak's chambers, leaning Wuuthrad against the wall by the desk. She moved to close the doors, removed her cloak, unlaced her leather cuirass and removed her shirt.

She sighed heavily when she saw her shoulder. She sighed again when someone knocked on the door. "It's only me," she heard Eleni say as the girl opened the door. "Oh!" She hurriedly stepped in and closed the door. "What happened?"

"Long story," Sahana said, tilting her head to crack her neck.

Eleni crouched down to further inspect her wounds. "I'm not very good with Restoration spells," she said apologetically. "I do, however, know how to treat and dress wounds. I even have a salve that will promote the healing of your burn."

"Well," Sahana started, "my way hasn't been very effective…" A humorless smile came to her face, revealing gleaming fangs. Eleni's swift intake of breath had Sahana looking right at her with the unblinking stare of a predator. Eleni couldn't look away from those eyes, golden and glowing with animal ferocity.

* * *

**Chapter end! **And yeah, I'm kind of expecting people to know which parts are quotes from the game. Thanks for reading, though!


	7. Glass Hearts

**Author's note: **we're finally getting somewhere! Enjoy!

* * *

_Glass Hearts_

* * *

"Eleni? What is it?" Eleni blinked and Sahana was giving her a curious look. Her eyes were wide, brown – pretty. Her teeth, as far as Eleni could see, were normal. "Eleni?" Sahana pressed.

"A trick of the mind?" she said, but didn't sound so sure.

Sahana continued to stare at the girl. She could hear Eleni's heart racing, could smell the already dying fear. Finally, she shrugged. "You can help me with this?" she asked, gesturing to the gashes and the burn. She sounded bored, though Eleni knew that she had to be in tremendous pain.

"Yes. Let me go get some supplies." She got up and left.

Sahana sighed, pressing her fingers to her temple. Her beast had risen up quickly and unexpectedly. She had no way of knowing how much Eleni had seen. For now, Eleni seemed fine. Maybe she truly believed that it'd been a trick of the mind? Sahana could only hope.

Eleni returned, carrying a knapsack. She sat down at Sahana's side, rummaging through her bag before pulling out a multitude of salves and a small box. She started with the burn, using a soothing balm that cooled her heated skin and killed some of the pain.

Sahana released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She lifted her arm when Eleni began to loosely wrap the burn. "Keep that arm up," the mage girl ordered. Sahana was tempted to laugh, but only smiled. Eleni opened her little wooden box to reveal a needle and thread. "I'm going to sew your skin back together," she warned.

"Do whatever you have to do." Sahana shrugged one shoulder. She yelped a second later. "What are you thinking?" she snarled.

"I have to do it! It's too deep to be left alone!"

"That hurt worse than receiving the thing!" Her teeth snapped together audibly. "You do not have a healer's gentle hands, that's for sure."

Eleni glared at her. "I'm trying to help you," she grumbled.

Their gazes clashed. Eleni could tell that Sahana was trying to intimidate her into submission, but it wasn't going to work. She would not sit idly by when, "Your wounds should have been taken care of immediately. Infection was starting to settle in. This is the one thing that I can do and do without the fear of messing up. Let me help."

Sahana stared at her for a moment before nodding her consent. "If you feel so strongly about—"

The door was pushed open with force. Sahana looked over her shoulder and Eleni's eyes widened in shock. Vilkas had been ready to rip someone's head clean off, but now he shrunk back. Heat rushed to his face, across his neck and down to his groin.

He cleared his throat before asking, "What's going on?" He'd heard Sahana's familiar cry of pain and had reacted instantly.

"Stitching up wounds," Sahana mumbled. She jolted when Eleni started working again. She ground her teeth against the pain.

Vilkas frowned. "I did not realize that your injuries were so severe." He should've taken the time to look her over.

"I will be fine," she said. "Well enough to start our journey tomorrow."

"Huh? Where are you going?" Eleni asked.

Sahana glanced at Vilkas before looking at her, "We'll be going to the Tomb of Ysgramor, the leader of the ancient Companions, as I'm sure you've learned from Farkas." Eleni nodded and Sahana continued with, "We of the Circle will be returning his weapon, Wuuthrad." She gestured to said battle-axe.

"Oh… How nice," Eleni murmured absently. Sahana shifted uncomfortably. "Stay still for a moment!"

"You're not finished yet?" It sounded like she was whining.

"Sahana…" Eleni shook her head even as she worked. "You sound like a child."

She snorted indignantly before turning her attention to Vilkas. "You should rest. We've a long day ahead of us, yes?"

"Ah… Yes, you're right. Good night." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"So," Sahana muttered a few minutes later, "distracting Farkas, are you?"

Eleni's eyes widened and her face immediately turned red. "Ah… I…" Sahana's smile had Eleni practically flailing her arms, denying the accusation. "We've not done anything, I swear it! Stop looking at me like that, Sahana!"

Sahana batted her eyelashes. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about. What look are you referring to, Eleni?"

Eleni groaned. "Finally gotten comfortable, huh? Your true colors are showing now?"

Sahana lost her smile. Her eyes darkened, saddened. She looked away, staring at Wuuthrad. "Sorry," she said. "Farkas is a good man, but a little too kind-hearted at times. I don't mean to say that you are bad for him, I just want to look out for him as much as I can."

Eleni fell silent as she threaded Sahana's mangled skin. Sahana winced and growled, "Was that one on purpose?"

"What? Of course not! Don't be silly."

"I've been called a great many things," Sahana said. "Silly has never been uttered once – not in my presence, at least."

Eleni ignored her and asked, "Do you look out for Farkas because he is Vilkas' brother?"

Sahana's eyes widened slightly. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Farkas says that you're in love with his brother."

_How could Farkas know such a thing?_ Sahana snorted before saying, "Who could love a man like that?"

"I've not spoken to him a lot, but Farkas always speaks highly of him. What's he like?"

"Difficult. Impossible, even. Playing with him is too much like playing with fire. He's fine one moment, and in the next he looks as though he could kill you. He's not quick to trust and he's not shy about telling you how it is." She sighed heavily. "But he's an honorable man. He can be a little self-absorbed, but will always come to the aid of someone he considers family. He's strong and courageous, a brilliant tactician." She made a face. "I could not possibly do him justice."

Eleni smiled, hummed a response. "Why not tell him how you feel?"

"Ha! Yeah, right…" She looked as though she were pouting. "My arm is tingling now. Are you done?"

Eleni couldn't believe it. This person, as beautiful and as strong as she was, was afraid of being rejected. Sahana had no reason to be insecure, Eleni thought. Of course, she knew something that Sahana did not - thanks to Farkas. "The worst of them are stitched up now," she said as she moved around Sahana. "I'm just going to apply this to speed up the healing process."

"Sure, go ahead."

"This one might sting a little."

"I'm prepared." She sat through the stinging sensation and sighed when Eleni finished applying the ointment. "Thanks a bunch," she said as she stood. She grabbed her shirt, stained with blood, and tugged it on. "I'm going to go find something to eat," she said.

"Okay. See you later."

When Sahana left the room, Vigilance and Meeko were waiting outside. They followed after her and she murmured to them, telling them a story as if they were children. Eleni smiled as she gathered her supplies. She left Kodlak's room and stood at Farkas' door before she knew it.

She knocked and the door opened. He looked tired, standing there with his disheveled hair and shadowed jaw. She gave him a small smile and he moved to allow her in. "You're leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Sahana said you're going to the Tomb of Ysgramor."

"Yeah," he said again. "To return Wuuthrad. It _was_ his weapon."

Eleni hummed a response. "I talked to Sahana – about Vilkas, that is." Farkas sat on his bed, frowning. "I didn't start any trouble," she told him. "But she seemed hesitant to say anything to him directly…"

"Sahana…has her reasons, just as Vilkas does. One of Vilkas' reasons seems to be that he's completely oblivious to his feelings for her, though. It's possible he just doesn't want to acknowledge them." He shrugged, as if the whole situation was hopeless.

"He seemed pretty flustered when he saw her without her shirt on," Eleni mumbled. Farkas' eyes widened a little. "I was treating her wounds and he happened to come by. He looked scared at first, but then he looked down-right panicked. They're…odd." She shook her head, causing her hair to fall out of place.

"Hmm… Maybe. Or just wary," Farkas said, "like threatened animals." He reached up, tucking her hair back behind her ear. She met his gaze, her eyes wide and sparkling like gems. His eyes slid down to her parted lips and darkened with hunger – a dark hunger. "They'll come around eventually," he said, his voice a little rough.

She nodded a little, "I hope so." He rose up a little, and, without hesitation, touched his lips to hers. Eleni's heart raced, _sang_! His kiss was hard, like she knew it would be – because she'd dreamed about his kiss, she'd dreamed about his hands, his strong arms…

Her lips were as soft as silk. Plump and pink and _delicious_. He'd never get enough of her, he thought. He could live forever and he'd still want this small creature with her ready smile and sapphire eyes. She was a demon-slayer, when he hadn't even realized he had demons.

When she pulled away, her face red and her eyes restless, he couldn't help but smile. An innocent. A sheep among wolves. He rested his forehead against hers, forcing her to meet his gaze. His thumb stroked her scarred cheek.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" she questioned, whispering now. "It sounded like Ysgramor's tomb is quite a distance away."

Farkas shrugged his massive shoulders. She pulled away from him - his warmth - and bit into her lip. When she glanced up, he still had a gentle smile on his face. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, "Yes, of course. Good night." She bowed her head as she left. She leaned against his door for a moment, touching one finger to her lips. She could still feel his mouth on hers. She smiled. The real thing was definitely better than her dreams.

* * *

_Fortune smiles upon us. Yesterday, Vilkas was telling me how difficult it had been for him to give up his transformations. Until we can pursue a true cure, the twins and I have chosen not to give in to the beastblood. For me, it's provided a clearer head, but Vilkas seems to be suffering for it. Farkas seems completely untroubled. That boy continues to amaze with his fortitude. _

_While Vilkas was confiding, through the shadows of Jorrvaskr, I saw a newcomer approach, who wished to join our numbers. It was the stranger from my dream, the one who would stand with me against the beast. _

Sahana glanced up when she knew she was not alone. Obviously, he hadn't been able to sleep. Vilkas stood on the other side of the hearth fire, staring at her. The flames flickered in his intense eyes and she quirked a curious brow before continuing to read.

Most of the time, she was acutely aware of Vilkas' every move. He sat at the table across from her and took a swig of some ale. She sighed before reaching for a green apple with her eyes still on the journal pages. She took a bite and savored…

_I'm amazed that Aela thinks she can keep a secret among this drunken rabble. _Sahana rolled her eyes; of course that's how he'd figured out about her and Aela going after the Silver Hand. She vowed that she'd never allow a drop of alcohol to touch her lips again.

"What was that face for?" she heard Vilkas ask. "What have you there?"

"Just a journal," she said. "And I was thinking about something foolish. I will never drink again."

"You're right. That is foolish," he said, taking another swig of his own drink.

"That wasn't what—" When she looked at him again, he was staring at her through half-lidded eyes, a barely there smile on his face. "Just a jest. Okay, then. You'll have to warn me from now on. I'm not used to you joking around." Now she smiled. He only shrugged.

"In any case," she started, rising from her chair. "I think I will head to bed now." When she walked by him, he grabbed her wrist and she yelped – mostly because he'd surprised her, but his hold was pretty strong, too. "Vilkas…?" Her eyes grew dark and her fangs lengthened against her tongue.

He seemed to sense her rising beast and his grip loosened. He was having a hard time managing his emotions and had inadvertently startled her beast to the surface. When he looked up and their eyes met, she was instantly calm. He looked troubled. "What is it?" she asked softly. "You can tell me, Vilkas."

He hated the way she said his name. Hated the way she looked at him. He hated the way she smelled and the way his body reacted to her. But what he hated most of all…was the fact that he didn't actually hate all of those things. He relished those things, in fact. Looked forward to them.

He wanted his name to be the only word to ever cross her lips. He wanted her dark, intense – haunting – eyes to be on him at all times. He'd never be happy again if he could never smell her comforting scent, and he knew that he'd never get tired of the way she made him feel.

When Vilkas realized that she looked concerned – for _him_ – he released her. They both had too much on their minds to be bothered with this. "It was nothing," he said. "Sleep well." He turned his head away from her.

"Right... Good night, Vilkas." She walked away.

Everyone else was asleep when she entered the room that she shared with some of the other Companions. Meeko slept soundly next to her bed while Vigilance opted to sprawl out _on_ the bed. She made a face as she removed her boots. She crawled onto the bed and Vigilance nuzzled her cheek.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered into the darkness. He licked her nose and she sighed.

* * *

**Chapter end. **Those bits and pieces of Kodlak's journal = not mine, of course. Thanks for reading!


	8. Tightly Leashed

**Author's Note:** Sorry to those who were waiting. One of my dogs passed away recently and that's never cool. In any case, this chapter is about the last main quest for the Companions - Glory of the Dead. Though that is the last main quest for the Companions in-game, this is **not** the last chapter of Heart of the Beast!

* * *

_Tightly Leashed_

* * *

Ysgramor's tomb was northwest of Winterhold. Snow fell gently, clinging to their hair as they all made their way to the shore of the Sea of Ghosts. Sahana stood, stoic, on a mission. On her back, she carried the bag with the witches' heads inside. Sahana glared down at the frigid waters, the only thing in her way and preventing her from doing as she'd set out to do. She looked back at Farkas and Vilkas as they dragged a small boat that they'd rented.

The men dropped the ropes and pushed it fully into the water, waiting for both Aela and Sahana to board before they climbed in. They picked up the oars and started rowing. As they moved through the water, Sahana watched as Horkers lifted themselves up onto thick sheets of ice to rest. She heard a wolf howl and three others answered the call.

She leaned forward, chin perched on her palm. She hadn't slept well, especially not with Vigilance snoring in her ear and kicking her in his sleep. She sighed heavily.

"Sahana," Aela said, though she sounded far away. "Sahana, wake up."

Immediately, Sahana was awake and alert. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep. She glanced around. They were closing in on an island. Had to be their stop, she figured.

When they were close enough, Vilkas and Farkas jumped out and trudged through the icy waters, pulling the boat to land. Sahana stepped out and lifted Wuuthrad. Aela leapt from the boat and moved forward. Farkas fell in step behind the red-headed woman. Vilkas glanced back at Sahana as she lagged behind.

"Having troubles?" he asked her.

"Of course not," she grumbled. "Do you live to insult me, Vilkas?"

He rolled his eyes skyward. "Difficult woman…" His gaze fell to the ground. She caught up with him, noticed the look on his face.

"What is it?" she questioned, nudging his arm with her elbow. He only shook his head.

Once inside, he stopped while Aela and Farkas looked around the room. He turned to her and said, "This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals. You should be cautious."

She frowned. "What do you mean? Are you not coming?"

He bowed his head, closing his eyes. "Kodlak was right… I let vengeance rule my heart. I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade, but I can't go any further with my mind fogged or my heart grieved."

Sahana nodded. She looked behind him and the statue of Ysgramor, noted that there were no other doors to go through. "Alright. How do we get inside?"

"Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor." Vilkas gestured to the statue. "It should open the way."

Sahana stepped forward and placed Wuuthrad in Ysgramor's stone hands. She heard rumbling and moved forward; a passageway had revealed itself. She looked back at Vilkas and said, "We'll be back soon."

"Don't rush," he told her. "Take your time and come back in one piece, all of you."

When they started heading down they ran into a couple of Skeevers that they easily dispatched. Sahana pressed on, her bow readied to take out any other pests…

"Sahana! Watch yourself!" Farkas jumped the distance between them, his blade meeting the sword of a ghostly figure.

"What is this?" she whispered frantically and whirled to face more swirling mist that dissipated to reveal a solid figure. The man took a threatening step toward them, blue flames flickering in the depths of his eyes. She fired off an arrow and it struck the ghost in the head. "Farkas?"

"It is done," he said, moving to her side.

"These must be the ancient Companions," she heard Aela say from behind her. "It would seem that they're testing us."

"Great," she murmured sarcastically. They moved through a door that led to a huge room full of coffins. "Oh, I can't wait to see what happens next…" She started descending the stairs, and immediately ghosts started to manifest themselves. Farkas rushed by Sahana to keep some of them off of her and Aela while they dealt with the ghostly archers.

They headed further down, into the bowels of the tomb and faced a few more ghosts. They splashed through a slightly-flooded room before Farkas stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I can't go any further, Sahana."

"Why? What's the matter?" She glanced over, noted the large web-sacs.

"Ever since Dustman's Cairn, the big crawly ones have been too much for me." She couldn't believe what she was hearing… Farkas...was afraid of spiders? "Everyone has his weakness, and this one happens to be mine. I'm not proud," he said when he noticed her facial expression, "but I will stay back with Vilkas."

"Right. We'll see you back at the entrance, then." She and Aela continued on, tearing their way through thick webs before Frostbite Spiders took note of them. The spiders rushed them, fangs exposed and dripping with deadly venom.

Sahana leapt back, unsheathing her blade and sinking it deep into one of the spiders. It went still, but she was taking no chances – she stabbed it once more before another spider came running at her. She made short work of this one, too.

Aela came up beside her, having dealt with the other couple of spiders. Sahana moved, but she stopped mid-step, watching as large, nasty green drop fell to the ground in front of her. Both women lifted their gazes as a Giant Frostbite Spider descended fast and hard. They jumped to the sides, avoiding the massive creature and quickly rising to their feet.

Immediately, the spider was barraged with arrows. The wicked points drove straight for the goliath spider's eyes and legs, crippling it. Sahana ran forward, blade drawn again; she ran under the spider, forcing the blade up into it. If spiders could scream, this one probably would have…

Sahana kept moving, tearing through the monster-spider's underbelly. When she reached Aela, she gestured for the other woman to follow her. "If that was not enough to kill that thing, we'll have to come back and set fire to it." That earned her an amused smile.

"This place seems to never end," Sahana grumbled after they had fought their way through yet another ghost-infested room. She rubbed her sore shoulder; it was feeling a lot better, but she still hadn't given it enough time to heal.

She stepped forward, but then stopped, backing up and pressing herself against the wall. She heard a chuckle, and then, "_There is no hiding from the dead!_"

A humorless smile came to her face. "No, of course there isn't." She listened, but the ghost made no noise as it moved closer to them. She took a breath, deciding to risk it, and jumped out, sinking her blade into the man's neck. She stared into his widened eyes before he simply disappeared.

"Another one coming at you!" she heard Aela say. She turned and ducked low, avoiding the blow that would have lopped her head off. Aela fired off an arrow and it dove into the ghost's chest. Two more arrows followed before they could safely move on.

"How do you feel, shield-sister?" Aela questioned as they ascended some stairs.

Sahana glanced back as she pushed two heavy doors to clear the way. "Tired and hungry…" Aela shook her head as she followed Sahana's lead. Glancing around, the room seemed empty, but then their eyes landed on the blue flame that sprang to life. The face they saw this time was familiar. "Kodlak!"

He turned his head and stared directly at them. "Greetings."

"Is this really you?"

"Of course," he said. "My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here, trying to evade Hircine."

"But there is no one here besides us."

"You see only me because your heart knows only me as the leader of the Companions, but I see them all. The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped with me in Hircine's realm. And they all see you. You've brought honor to the name of the Companions. We won't soon forget it."

At his words, she offered him a small smile and bowed her head. When she lifted her head again, they could see, _hear_ the determination in her voice as she said, "Vilkas said that you could still be cured."

At this, Kodlak tilted his head to one side. "Did he now? I can only hope." He watched as Sahana untied the strings that kept the bag of witch heads on her back. She opened it up to reveal the contents and she could see Kodlak's excitement, even in his current ghostly form.

"Excellent! Throw one of the heads into the fire. That should release their magic for me."

Sahana dragged one of the heads from the bag and dangled it above the dancing blue flames. She let it fall and then watched Kodlak for any changes. When he suddenly hunched over, in pain, she thought she'd done something wrong. She realized soon after that his spirit was separating itself from the wolf's.

The wolf, almost the size of a horse, took on a solid form and came at her, snarling and snapping. It smashed into her, sending her to the ground and pinning her there. She punched it in the nose and it growled, baring pearly teeth. She looked into its eyes; they were thoroughly cunning and promised retaliation. _Death_.

An arrow lodged itself in the wolf's neck and it yelped and turned its attention to Aela. It dove for her, biting down with powerful jaws. Aela managed to narrowly avoid those dagger-like teeth. Sahana ran forward and she watched as the massive wolf started to turn around to come for her again. She jumped, catching a fistful of fur and pulling herself up onto the wolf's back. With her dagger in her other hand, she sank the blade between ribs, plunged it into the wolf's neck and chest.

The wolf stumbled and she leapt from its back. It went to fall on its side, but then simply vanished as if it had never been. Sahana sighed, dragging a hand through her hair as she sheathed her blade. She looked at Aela to assure herself that she was all right.

Sahana approached Kodlak, noted the look that he was giving her. "I thank you for this gift," he said. "The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine, though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. And perhaps some day, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory. _And lead the Companions to further glory_."

At this, her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, he turned away and then simply disappeared. _Lead…?_ She turned, and she didn't doubt that she appeared pale or stunned…or both.

She couldn't tell what Aela was feeling just by looking at her. "Did I hear right? Did I hear him say that you were to lead the Companions?"

Sahana ran a hand through her hair again, trying to speak past the lump in her throat. "He did."

Aela was quiet for a moment, looking her over as if judging her worth. She shrugged, "You've earned the right. Your strength and honor are apparent to all." She offered Sahana a nearly non-existent smile, "It's my honor to be first to address you as Harbinger."

Sahana bowed her head, though she was fast coming out of her stupor. Her mind was already working, telling her that she had to go and face the other Companions. That she would have to represent them, guide them…

"Come," Aela gestured for Sahana to follow her. "Let's go tell the others."

She was not looking forward to this…

Back at the entrance, they met up with the twins. The men wore the same expression, staring at Sahana, waiting in expectation. "Kodlak has been cured," she informed them.

"So he is not a werewolf now?" Farkas' eyes lit up. Sahana shook her head.

"You brought honor to him, even after his death," Vilkas told her.

Sahana glanced at Aela before mentioning the fact, "Kodlak said that I should lead the Companions now."

"You don't have to worry about any problems from me," Farkas assured her.

Vilkas remained silent, looking at her through his narrowed gaze. "Had you told me a few months ago that an outsider would one day lead the Companions, I might have slit your throat. But I've seen what you can do and heard of the love that Kodlak had for you. The trust." He let out a soft sigh. His expression softened when he said, "I wish you luck."

Sahana merely nodded. "Let's head back." First order of business: calm the storm back at Jorrvaskr.

* * *

**Chapter end - **and starting on the next. Thanks for reading!


	9. Dread Howl

**Author's Note:** here's another chapter of Heart of the Beast! Thanks to those that left me reviews to read and smile about!

* * *

_Dread Howl_

* * *

It'd be another week before everything at Jorrvaskr seemed to be normal. Some members were still pained by the loss of Kodlak more than others, but everyone was up and running efficiently, even the little mage girl. Sahana watched as Eleni followed after Farkas, her eyes bright and _only for Farkas_. She didn't want to admit that the girl amazed her, but…it was a sad truth.

Eleni was pure. She was light. And though Sahana sensed that the girl had a dark past, she still managed to offer ready smiles and encouragement. She approached those who needed help and she seemed unafraid of – and even confident in – herself. Sahana found herself a little envious.

When Vilkas came upstairs and walked over to Farkas, Sahana sat up straight. Eleni smiled up at Vilkas and Sahana's gaze narrowed dangerously. Her wolf snarled and raked her insides, wanting to be freed. Not such a good idea, Sahana thought when Vilkas, as if sensing her rising beast, turned to look at her. Immediately, she threw on a mask of calm, though that would do nothing to hide her scent. Even Farkas glanced over at her, giving a discreet shake of the head.

From his eyes, Sahana could tell that Vilkas was mildly annoyed. That look quickly disappeared as he put some distance between himself and Eleni. Her beast settled down, though only slightly. It was as if he'd known that her wolf was reacting to his close proximity to the mage girl. And that just made her feel guiltier.

Frowning, she lowered her gaze to look at the steaming bowl of soup in front of her. She wasn't as hungry as she'd been a few short minutes ago. In fact, she felt a little sick. Sahana rose from her seat and started for the stairs. Her dogs were quick to follow.

As she moved through the hall, she became aware of the fact that Eleni was following her. She reached her chambers - once Kodlak's - and let herself fall into one of the chairs. Resting her chin on her palm, she looked up at Eleni from the corner of her eye. "What is it?" she questioned, sounding far too tired.

Eleni smiled softly. "Farkas said you were having a rough time?"

Sahana sighed. "I am fine."

"You always say that, but it's never true."

Now Sahana turned her head completely, giving the girl her undivided attention. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, she simply hummed a response.

Eleni shifted, as if being under Sahana's watchful gaze made her nervous. "Farkas suggested that I check on you, that I spend some time with you. He says that you are more of a lone wolf," she said, and then added quickly when she noticed Sahana's solemn expression, "but he knows that you watch over all of them. He knows that the Companions are your family."

"That is true. Never doubt that."

Eleni offered her yet another gentle smile, reminding Sahana of a patient mother. Eleni had her moments of appearing grown up. "I would never," she assured the Harbinger. They sat in silence for a moment. "They are worried about you."

"There is no reason to be."

"It is obvious to everyone that you are under stress. You've been taking on a lot of jobs recently."

"That is not so odd. Things need to be done."

"You've been distant, brooding."

"_Brooding_?" Sahana questioned, incredulous.

"Why not take some time for yourself?"

"Because money has to keep flowing..." Not to mention, her blood. She took a few hours a day to rest, but her wolf became edgy if she didn't _move_. Well, she couldn't blame everything on her poor wolf; she also became anxious and had become so overwhelmed with the thought of failing everyone again.

Sahana glanced at Vilkas as he appeared in the doorway. Even so, he reached around and knocked on the wall. Eleni whirled to face him before she looked back at Sahana, smiled and then left.

"Is something wrong?" Sahana questioned, immediately more alert. Vilkas shook his head and she settled back into her chair. He walked over, flopping into the chair across from her.

He didn't say anything for a long time, simply stared at her with his pale eyes. She found it hard not to lose herself in those eyes of his. She actually had to look away for a moment, just in case her emotions showed on her face.

"You said something to me a while back that has stayed with me since." Not so much what she'd said, more so the _way_ she'd said it - with a smile on her face. He hadn't seen that smile in a long while and he...missed it, at least when he allowed himself to.

"And what was that?" she wondered aloud.

"'_One should always take a moment to just breathe._'"

She blinked, surprised. "A lot has happened," she said. "Those were the words of someone without a care in the world."

Vilkas shook his head and some of his dark hair fell into his face. She wanted so much to reach up and brush it aside. She didn't.

"You were up to something back then," he reminded her. "Avenging Skjor. So it can't be as you said. The only difference now is that you lead us, that you think you have more to prove. But it is not so."

At this, her frown deepened. "What are you talking about? I have to make sure no one forgets what the Companions stand for. I want all of you to respect me."

"We do," Vilkas said, without any doubt. "Make no mistake, Sahana-" She flinched at the sound of her own name. "We would all rush to your aid if you needed it. Not just because you are a Companion, not just because you are our Harbinger, but because you are someone worth the risk to us."

She averted her gaze, but she hadn't been able to hide that look of pain from him. His words meant much and had obviously overwhelmed her. "Sahana...?"

"It is your opinion that matters the most to me," she admitted, her voice barely a whisper. She wouldn't look at him now, so she couldn't know that his jaw had gone slack.

She couldn't say such things to him! She made his mind race, his blood hot, and his clothing...bothersome. Now she had his chest tightening painfully. He actually reached and pressed down where his heart would be as if that could relieve the ache.

Vilkas stood. Slowly, she lifted her dark gaze to his. Her eyes were huge, watery - as if she were near tears. That look didn't help the pain in his chest. "Get up," he ordered. Her brows knitted in curiosity, but she was doing as he wanted.

They stood toe-to-toe, staring at one another. Vilkas reached and gripped her upper arms, causing her eyes to widen. She became a threatened animal, and she immediately responded with a swift kick, only for him to side-step out of harm's way. He turned them and pressed her rump against the edge of the table, bending her backward as he leaned close.

Sahana quickly became aware of the fact that their chests were touching, that her hips cradled his and that they just seemed to...fit perfectly. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him against her.

Vilkas buried his face in the curve of her neck. He inhaled, taking in her scent until it became a part of him. He dragged his lips against her silky skin, occasionally tasting her using the tip of his tongue. He kissed one corner of her mouth before his lips fell over hers and he kissed her _hard_. He demanded entry, biting her bottom lip when she didn't open fast enough. She only moaned as his tongue slid along hers.

His wolf came howling to the surface, demanding that he claim what was his. And _that_ scared him. He lifted his head, taking in huge gulps of air. When he looked down, Sahana was staring at him, her face flushed, her eyes a pretty amber color. Her wolf was responding to his, recognizing him as..._mate_.

Vilkas threw himself away from her. She pushed herself up off of the table, her expression curious. She blinked rapidly as she stood. She didn't move after that, sensing that Vilkas' wolf was closer than he was comfortable with and that it would have him jump on her - not that she would have minded, but she'd rather him feel like it was _his _choice... She wanted it to be _his_ choice when and if he came to her.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she murmured.

She could hear Farkas running down the hall, so when he dashed into her room, it didn't surprise her. It was the look in his eye that made Sahana stand up straight, alert.

"What is it?"

"A dragon attack..."

Sahana glanced at Vilkas before she started throwing on armor and taking up her weapons. She walked out of the room, telling the dogs to stay. They whined, but sat down and watched her go. They were outside when she questioned, "Where?"

"It's just outside of Whiterun," he said, pointing in the direction that he knew the dragon to be in. "It's setting farms ablaze and slaughtering the guards that come for it."

Vilkas came up beside Farkas, clad in his heavy armor. "The three of us will go," he said. Sahana stopped right there, pinning him with a fierce glare. "You're not going alone. It is what you were planning on doing." She was so much a part of him now that he could read her every intention in her eyes, as if they were doors that let him fall into her mind.

Sahana tried not to grind her teeth. "I am the only one that has ever successfully fought off such a creature, but I will not risk your lives."

"It is not your risk to take," Vilkas grumbled. And that was where he was very wrong... She had more than one reason to want him alive. He obviously realized his mistake because he closed his eyes with an irritated sigh, turning his head away.

Sahana frowned and looked at Farkas. "You want to do this thing?"

Farkas gave a curt nod. She had his trust, and she should have known better than to ask.

She dragged a hand through her hair. "Let's go, then."

"Wait!" Eleni came running out of Jorrvaskr and straight to Farkas' side. "Let me come, too."

"_What_?" Sahana made a face. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Please! I can help!" Sahana was already shaking her head, rubbing her temples. Eleni scowled. "Farkas?" She looked up at him, at the frown on his face.

"I have to agree with Sahana. It will be too dangerous for you."

Eleni was out to prove herself. That much was obvious. Sahana couldn't be bothered by this at the moment, though. "We are wasting time! You do what you want, but if you are coming, you listen to me. If I tell you to back off, you _back off_."

"Understood."

"Good. Let's move. Innocent people are dying as we speak."

When they reached the stables, Sahana whistled softly. "Enya," she called and her horse came up to her, snorting and nudging with her muzzle. Sahana readied the horse to ride with practiced ease. She led the horse out and pulled herself up. "I will go on ahead."

"Sahana." It was obvious that Vilkas didn't like the idea.

She met his gaze, held it. And then she _smiled_. "I will see the lot of you when you get there." She turned Enya around and had her walk forward, eventually making her pick up speed and put distance between her and the other Companions.

Later on, Sahana's gaze searched the skies restlessly. She did not see the dragon, but there was evidence of his passing everywhere. Some homes were left a charred mess, while others were simply reduced to ashes. The ground seemed to be stained red with the blood of animals and Whiterun guards.

Sahana lowered herself down and led Enya forward. Orange specks danced before her face, flickered and then simply disappeared. The smell of death and smoke offended her sensitive nose and overpowered every other scent.

"Help! Please!" A woman was running towards her, carrying a young girl in her arms. Sahana dashed forward, taking the child from the weary woman.

"Take my horse. Hurry to safety." She pointed in Whiterun's direction. She helped the woman up onto the horse and handed the girl up to her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The woman was weeping, but she was already guiding Enya away.

Sahana watched until the woman was out of sight. She could only hope that there were more survivors than there were dead. After this dragon issue was dealt with, she'd start a search.

Almost as soon as she thought that, she heard wings – great, powerful wings, by the sound of it – slicing through the air. She turned her head, drawing her bow as she did. It landed right in front of her, staring at her with one bright eye – focused, intense, and full of hatred. It stretched its neck forward, opening its mouth to let loose a thundering roar that had her ears ringing.

Sahana stood her ground, an arrow already sitting on the bowstring. She released it and it flew straight for the dragon's eye. The arrow lodged itself deep and the dragon let out a shrill cry. It stomped the ground, in a rage, before it whirled around, smacking her with the tip of its massive tail. She flew through the air, landing hard among some blackened rubble.

When she lifted her gaze, the dragon was staring at her with its good eye. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she thought she saw a wicked grin come to its face. Flames sprang to life in the dragon's mouth and her eyes widened. She tried to move, but couldn't. She was stuck! She thought she heard herself scream.

* * *

**Chapter **end! Thanks for reading!


	10. Fear's Scent

_Fear's Scent_

* * *

Vilkas lifted his head, his ears catching the resounding cry. His heart just about stopped. He knew instantly that it was Sahana. Enya had raced by them with a woman and a child on her back rather than their Harbinger. Sahana was trapped with that beast, he was sure of it.

"We need to hurry," he said. Eleni and Farkas glanced back at him, caught the look on his expressive face. Farkas nodded in agreement.

The trio quickened the pace, but they couldn't move fast enough in Vilkas' opinion. That hadn't been an ordinary cry, and especially not one that he'd ever heard Sahana make. She was such a fool! Always running off on her own, always making others worry...

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. She was in danger right now - enough danger to make her wolf howl for assistance. He had to focus on that.

* * *

Sahana tried to tug her foot free, pushed at the heavy debris. The elder dragon opened its mouth, flames leaping. She could feel the heat on her face even as she shouted, "_Fus Ro Dah_!"

The _Thu'um_ had the dragon staggering back. With what little time she had, she started pushing away more rubble. The dragon shook its head, letting loose another roar. It looked at her with its shocking green eye before opening its mouth again, coming at her with unmatched speed.

Sahana was able to stand as soon as three ice spikes flew up and dug into the dragon's neck. It let out a strange cry, turning its head to find Eleni with its unnerving stare.

Sahana swore under her breath. "Farkas, cover her!"

"Already there!" he called back, placing himself in front of Eleni. He lifted his blade high, swung it down fast and slashed the dragon's nose. It pulled back, lifting its foot. Farkas turned, caught Eleni by the hand and dashed away before the dragon could smash them. It snorted, following after them.

Sahana growled, feeling the familiar tightness that she'd come to associate with the transformation. Her teeth felt too large for her mouth and her skin itched as fur ran right beneath it. Her wolf howled and fought for freedom, setting fire to her insides.

Eleni turned her head and screamed. She hurled another ice spike and it pierced the dragon's chin. The dragon snarled angrily. Using the moisture in the air, Eleni formed yet another ice spike and sent it flying up towards the snapping jaws.

"Farkas!" she cried. He dared to glance back, realized how close the monster truly was, and dove to the side - taking Eleni with him. They narrowly avoided being chomped on.

A dog snarled, drawing Eleni's attention. She turned her head and she was staring into the face of a large wolf - no, she thought. This was something completely different. Her eyes widened in horror. With preternatural strength and speed, she and Farkas were lifted up and moved right as flames started to blanket the ground where they had landed before.

Eleni's whole body trembled. Her eyes moved over the gleaming fangs and dagger-like claws. She opened her mouth to scream, but Farkas covered it. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He only shook his head.

The wolf grumbled, its eyes narrowing on the girl. The stench of sweat and fear assaulted her nose and she bared her teeth. She leaned close, amber eyes glittering. Eleni pressed close to Farkas, holding fast to his hand. She stared at the beast in front of her, too terrified to move. It was the look that the wolf gave her that had her frowning in puzzlement.

She stuttered, saying, "Sahana...?" The wolf whined, bowing her head. Eleni looked at Farkas, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Fight now, talk later," he said.

Sahana turned when she heard Vilkas let out a ferocious roar as he ran at the dragon. He lifted his blade high, jumped, and let it sink between the dragon's ribs. As he fell, tearing through its hard hide in order to get to the tender flesh beneath, the dragon let loose another stream of fire in his direction. He ran under the creature in order to avoid it.

The dragon stomped around, moved as though taking part in a strange dance as it tried to find Vilkas. Its attention fell on Sahana as she ran forward. She jumped, landing on the dragon's muzzle and climbing higher still. She found its bright green eye with her claws. It shook its head furiously, trying to throw her off.

Eleni began forming more ice spikes when the dragon started flapping its powerful wings. She hurled them through the air, ripping through one wing so it would be unable to fly. Sahana sank her claws into the dragon's neck, sliding down until she found the soft underbelly, which she immediately started tearing into. She could hear Farkas and Vilkas as they tried to cripple the dragon. Crimson stained the once golden-copper scales and she could tell that the elder dragon was growing weak.

"Move, Sahana!" Vilkas ordered, real fear in his voice.

The dragon fell forward, its front legs no longer able to keep it up. Sahana yelped when she just barely jumped out from under the massive weight. Panting, she walked on both her hands and feet as she approached Vilkas.

Farkas stared down at the dragon, watched as it tried to lift itself back up. His blade rose and he brought it down fast, sinking it into the dragon's neck and twisting. He sighed heavily, looked down at Eleni, into her pretty sapphire eyes, and smiled. He reached up, caressing the side of her face. She leaned into his touch, placing one hand over his.

Sahana had already taken on her natural form and was pulling on her cloak - it had been the only thing she'd been able to save before the transformation had taken her. When she finally turned around, Vilkas was there. "I know, I know," she started. "I should have paid more-"

He wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her to him. He nearly squeezed the life out of her! Even so, she couldn't think of one place that she would have preferred being in than there, in his arms.

"You have shit for brains," he mumbled next to her ear.

"I know," she said with a smile. She allowed herself to run her fingers through his hair. She gave a sigh of contentment. She'd known for a while that she would love the feel of his hair. She bunched it in her small fist.

After nudging his head with her own, Sahana forced herself to pull away from him. Eleni and Farkas approached then. "Well," she started, "let's head home!"

* * *

Back at Jorrvaskr, Sahana had the Circle members and Eleni gather in her chambers. She leaned against the table, arms crossed. "You did amazingly back there, Eleni," Sahana praised.

"I still want to know what happened," Eleni said. "Are you...?"

"A werewolf? Yes. All of us Circle members are."

Eleni looked up at Farkas. He frowned, but nodded. "Will I...become one?" she asked, turning back to Sahana.

She could already tell that Vilkas was glaring at her, all at once becoming immensely difficult. That look told her that she'd best answer the question correctly. She hummed softly before saying, "No, I don't think so." This time, Aela gave her a look. Sahana looked at the woman out of the corner of her eye, managing to order silence just by doing so.

If Eleni were to become a werewolf, her life would change drastically. The wolf would demand freedom, as it could not be locked up forever without causing its counterpart to become edgy and violent. She would always be in danger since the people of Skyrim did not take kindly to werewolves. Simply put, it wasn't something that Sahana would wish on someone so gentle.

She watched as Vilkas and Farkas visibly relaxed. "Thing is," Sahana said with a sigh, "this is all kept a secret. Not a soul outside of this room should ever know what we are."

Eleni caught the meaning quickly. "I'll keep your secret!" she swore.

Farkas rested a giant hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Sahana offered her a small smile. "Well, if that's the case, I suppose I'll let you all run off and find something to do." She shrugged.

She watched as they left the room. Only Vilkas remained behind. She tilted her head to one side, her expression curious. And that's when he smiled at her. She couldn't help the look of shock that came to her face. It was the most perfect smile she'd ever seen.

"Thanks for that," he told her.

Sahana hummed a response. "The beastblood is not something I would want Eleni to have to endure. In fact, I think the Circle has enough werewolves." She shrugged.

"Meaning, there will be no other conversions?"

"That's right." Sahana gave a curt nod.

And for the second time that day, she was graced with Vilkas' smile. It was so rare; she wished that she could capture it somehow and look at it forever. Her heart fluttered, and she felt a little sick to her stomach. Was that sweat on her hands? Did he really make her this nervous?

Vilkas had only to take a whiff of the air to know how she was feeling. "Sahana," he said, his expression kept carefully blank.

"Yes?" She bit into her bottom lip mercilessly, afraid – really _afraid_ – of what he was going to say.

"There's something I have to ask of you, but I want to speak to Farkas first." It would be life-altering, he thought. He could only hope that how he felt for her wouldn't change afterwards.

She took a deep breath, nodding. "Fine. Come to me when you're ready. I will help in whatever way I can."

He knew that. He'd always known that. She served with unswerving loyalty, worked hard to please others. Like a dog. Even so, she wasn't one to be looked down on. After all, people were left in awe whenever she passed by. Vilkas found himself proud of her.

"I will," he told her.

Sahana watched as Vilkas turned and left. She sighed heavily, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. She was tired. Maybe a nap was in order...

* * *

**Chapter** end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
